Moments
by Panda Nova
Summary: There are moments that come and go, lost within the endless times and possibilities of choices. Only one person knows the pathways, and only one remembers them after. Ragna/Rachel, Litchi/Bang, Tager/Kokonoe; and more!
1. A Most Unwanted Guest

Hello all, your kindly writer here. Before we begin I wish to tell you first off that this story is for my own deranged amusement and not for any form of profit. BlazBlue belongs to the BB team and I would never want the weight of it's ownership on my head.

Secondly this story is going to have LOTS of spoilers, and I mean lots. Moments from the game's 'True Ending' and many endings of the characters' from story and arcade. So please, I don't want any flames about game spoilers, you were warned before you ever read a word. Aside from that read please read, enjoy, and review please! Thanks!

Nova

Moments

Chapter One : A Most Unwanted Guest

_The wolf knows what the ill heart thinks._

**Imaginary Spaces.**

The room is all in white, as it always is. An oppressive blinding white that eats all within it. Blurring those without to obscurity. A needless haze with no form, and even those are rare in this white. There is only the coldness of this light, myself, and the climbing stair. Here I shall wait until the world is made ready for me once more. It is always the same. It is a constant dance where one dresses to be admired and the rooms are made ready but the feast never does come, the guest never arrive. The white eats it all and starts anew.

I envy them at times. How they are given the privilege to not notice the repetition of destruction in which they are trapped. Each time the white leaves they begin anew with no knowledge of what has come before or what will occur again. It makes them all so infuriating. Their easy ignorance traps us in this ever repeating waltz of days and moments. Within it's grasp, I grow bored.

**Alucard Castle**

**December 25 2199 AD 3:00 am**

The white abates and I am awake once more. The bed's blankets are soft against my skin. The finest caliber of cotton is the only thing allowed to come in contact with my flesh. Nothing harsh, nothing rough ever touches this pale shade. I wallow in the bed hours my weighty petty skirts gone for a simple shift which lets me trap in the warmth of my own flesh against the blankets. The heavy comforter of black and rose brocade pressing against me like the embraces I have never experienced but in my younger days imagined before time and station took such girlish dreams away.

I close my eyes as I am ever so tempted to once more slip away to sleep for a more pleasant dream. I feel Nago's purring snores as his ball shape is curled at my feet. Deep within dream, one filled no doubt with bowls of creme and loving adoration. Things I could never bestow upon him, not that he ever did anything to deserve the praise he sought. He would have to be punished as it was for he knew better than sleep on my bed. Yet away from their eyes where my status must be kept I allow myself a small smile as I gaze down upon him. Gii as well, his plump red form resting, using Nago as his pillow. I knew quite well from moments where I used him as my resting place he was quite possibly one of the softest pillows ever made. A cradle made particularly for the body that sat in it.

My eyes are clearer now and I can see the moon light give it's long lazy beams through my window onto the floor. My fingers reach their digits to entangle in the long strands of honey and gold hair that have spread themselves around me in my resting. This is one of the rare times my hair is allowed to flow freely. Outside the presence of my own room such freedom is below me, yet I relish these rare moments where with my hair so drops my need to place myself within my status. I am no longer Rachel Alucard, head of the Alucard family. Princess by right and vampire who is both powerful and cruel. Here I am simply Rachel, nothing more. No longer rabbit, Vampire, idiot, or demon. Only Rachel at long last.

I rise from the bed with utmost care. To rouse my underlings would demand that I once more place upon myself the crown of 'Alucard' which I am not yet prepared to do. So with quiet shuffling worthy of the highest of ninja, except one Bang Shishigami for quiet would not know his name for he obstains from it, I raise. Shifting from the sweet silky embrace of the sheets the air embraces me harshly and I wince as I realize a window has been left open letting crisp cool evening air slip within my cozy room. Pale feet touching the floor feel the sting of the cold more than the wisps that play with my hair and tickles the edge of my shift against my ankles. The bright white color of the silk seems to blend into my skin making us both glow under the radiant moonlight. Quiet steps take me to the window as I feel the wind flutter against my face. Sending short bangs and longer tendrils dancing in the ballroom of air. It brings with it the pleasant gift of the roses from my garden as it tickles my nose before wrapping itself around tendrils of my hair. Their scent sweet and strong with the first of the early dew that even here manages to settle.

Roses, perhaps my only love in this world. They bloom ever long in my garden, and I never grow tired of their scent. Tea is not quite tea without the fresh scent of roses. A small noise of approval escapes my throat as I close my eyes to better enjoy that delicate aroma. That is when I feel it, the presence like a cold dagger against my heart. Not many can sneak past my mental grasp... but with him I am not surprised.

He laughs, cold and grating. A rusted door squeaking as it is beaten by the wind squeaking in cruel tones it pierces the room. My eyes narrow their ruby lights flickering dangerously in the dark as I turn to stare upon the shadowed corner of my room. He sits at the small round table where I often take morning tea on days where I am not feeling up to taking my breakfast in the garden or dining hall. His mere presence soils the cloth upon the table as well as my free mood. All I am aware of is that I am over exposed, and to one I do not wish to be as such. His eye roaming sickly in his head as that jeer of a smile stares out at me, snarling and sneering all at the same time.

"So this is what the stupid Vampire looks like not so dolled up, huh?" He laughs again, harder this time. I am amazed Gii and Nago have not awoken, but it is apparent as I gaze upon them that they are not on our plane. I should have guessed. Despite myself my arms cross my chest defensively and my will alone keeps redness from reaching my cheeks. Not even Valkenhyn has seen my in so little...for him to see is disgusting but also most intimidating.

"Tarumi." The word is like acid in my mouth filled with the taste of his horrid self. "You may be a vulgar animal, but I never imagined you would stoop low enough as to sneak into a lady's boudoir uninvited." My words are practiced, cold biting steel as my eyes narrow. My arms dropping away as the mask of Alucard comes around me. "I suggest you leave, lest you be uncovered as a simple pervert."

He laugh grates me again like rough nails upon my spine, "Ho-ho, even in your pajamas you are one scary lady."

"If your plan was to catch me at a disadvantage you are sorely mistaken." I pause for a moment, looking at the one eyed half there creature who is neither demon, human, nor vampire. "And an idiot. Now leave at once, I'm in no mood for your games." My voice is becoming harsher now. His mere eyes on my form in this simple clothing makes me feel transparent. It is not a sensation I enjoy, nor do I enjoy his sickening laugh as that one eye rolls up and down my shift.

"Oh, but you look so much better like this 'doll-face'. Better a doll, than a rabbit. With such clothes you almost losing that childish look of yours...but I suppose you like your," his sickening chuckle over comes him for a moment before he continues "loli."

My eyes narrow to dangerous slits and he is painfully aware that he has touched upon a nerve. He shrinks back slightly as I take a step towards him. "You shall leave, or I will throw you out. In pieces" My voice is a mere whisper as a darkening force follows behind it echoing it against him so it reverberates at his very core. His laugh is no longer so haughty. Within it there is a nervousness within it's timber that reassures me of my placement in his world.

"I don't want to stay here anymore. The company of a fucking vampire isn't my favorite activity. You are no treeeeat" He give a disgusted noise as he shimmers in and out. "But soon Rachel, you'll be singing to my tune. Give my regards to the old man." I do not like the ominous tone within his voice, but as I am about to demand an explanation the world shifts and he is gone once more in a wave of pealing but soon fading laughter. The world shifts unpleasantly as missing color filters back into the room, and I am alone once more.

"Tch." I hiss out as I once more hear the sounds of my garden, the snores of my subordinates. I have no interest in rest now, in fact the only thing I now wish is to be away from my home. Away from those peering eyes I still feel on my bare shoulders and neck. The need for my garments is becoming unbearable, their heavy and protecting nature to give me my strength. The armor of this Alucard.

"Nago! Gii!" My voice pierces the empty room like a sharp knife to a carrot. A sickening crack in the room once filled with only the far away sounds of morning. They are startled awake instantly, falling over one another in a dazed panic as dreams quickly fade to reality.

"Princess!" Nago is the first to come to his senses, leaping off the bed and dumping Gii upon the floor. His cat form once more taken as my scowling eyes drive a shiver that raises his fur. "W-What do you require M'lady?"

"Wh-Why Nago! That was mean!" Gii is awake now, his baby like voice filling the room with annoyance before the weight of my eyes shatters his annoyance into deep rooted fear. "P-P-P-P-P-Princess?!!!" My hand cracks across his face sending him spinning in air for a moment though I severely doubt he feels it.

"I demand fresh clothes. Now." A rush of movement, purpose, bring them to their feet. Quick and clumsy in their attempts to grab the garments I require. Normally it is Valkenhyn who prepares my clothes for the day, but waking him is one thing I must avoid should I find the solace I need. Petty skirts, my frills, the hard cotton coat to stand over them, my tall heels. All of it quickly prepared. I almost think to change colors as my outfit was made in several pallettes of my enjoyment; however, I decide against it slipping into the standard red and black ensemble. It is comfortable to me, an old friend in my moment of my misdirection. My face is a stone slab, but within I am still shaken with the notion that Tarumi not only entered the castle...but sat within my very room for who knows how long..

Disturbing would be putting it quite mildly.

"What now mistress?" It is Gii speaking, his voice rousing me from my thoughts of Tarumi. I turn to him my skirts waving comfortably with my movements. "I require amusement. I will leave at once."

"Yes Princess!" Shouts Nago, excited at the prospect of an adventure so early in this time loop. His body contorts, shifting to become a large umbrella as he normally is whenever we leave the castle. His now handled form fluttering towards but I make no move to welcome him into the long soft digits of my hand.

"I shall be leaving, alone."

Both of my creatures are taken aback. Gii falling out of the air to bounce on the floor with surprise. My harsh tone leaves no room for argument, but I see them both desperately trying to find words with which to dissuade me. I say nothing, I merely disappear into the cloud of black that takes me away from them. Away from them all.

Valkenhyn will most surely be cross should I not return quickly. So I leave knowing I run on borrowed time. Very rarely have I ever felt the need to be alone. Nago and Gii are pieces of me in a way. Each serving a purpose. Today...Today I must collect myself, and there is only one place where I may do that...

Near, him.

I shall only hope that Valkenhyn arises late this morning.


	2. A Wandering Mind

Thanks to everyone who has read the story and the wonderful review I received you have no idea how inspiring it is to know that some one loves your story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Oh, and as always please do review, I would love to hear suggestions from the readers. Now let's get on to the story!

Nova

Chapter Two: A Wandering Mind.

_Where ignorance is bliss tis folly to be wise._

**On the Path Outside of Kagutsuchi**

**December 25th 2199, 5:00 am.**

Seithr. Unable to be seen, smelled, or touched that hangs over these lower quarters. This close to the city the air is still in it's eternal spring but not entirely. The cold edges of winter denied within the city itself touch the very edges of it's domain here. Soft bits of frost crunching under foot in one of the few roads that remains. Not to say it is maintained in the very least, no it is quite opposite in fact. The road is overrun with debris and weeds. The only way one knows a road is there at all is the fact that it is slightly lower than the rest of the ground and in sections large pieces of the original rock of the road can be seen. No one walks these streets anymore. They hide in the monorails high above the seithr that gives them power and frightens them. Yet for those who are not smiled on in the light of others, or those who simply do not want their trails found this is where they walk.

Very few creatures can take the high concentration of seithr that is found on the ground levels, and even many of them cannot take it for the amount of time it takes to get from Hierarchical city to another. Those who are brave and stupid still walk these lower paths for this long. I know I will meet him here, almost as easily as my knowledge of how to get to so many other creatures of this realm. My memory only remains clear of the important ones and this system makes it easy to find him. After all, in many ways he is the beginning...and end of all of this. He is resting in the grass not too far from where the blackness of the beyond opens to release me. The smell of my rose garden wafting after as it always seems to follow my presence. I am surprised the familiarity of the smell does not wake him, but I am grateful for high grasses of this plain hide us both from eyes if there were any other wanderers in the unseen mist of seithr. There is one, I feel his eyes for a moment before turning away and I am thankful with silence for his kindness. What I am about to do none should see, for my sake and their own.

His white hair is pale in the moonlight, as if a bit of it was stolen for himself to stay upon his head. In all of my time with him, this is the first time he has ever seemed peaceful. To most it is madness to rest here, but they do not know that the elevation here saves it from much of the seithr that plagues the lower valleys. Better that they live without that knowledge, to give rare beasts like him a point of refuge.

His eyebrows scrunch in the middle for a moment, as if he senses a presence but is to tired to wake himself. Perhaps he knows it is me in his mind, and that I pose no threat in his sleep. Regardless it does not matter and I slowly move to my knees beside him. The red jacket slightly crumpled his blanket as his sword lays beside him untouched. He does not curse, groan, or do any of the other unsightly things he does when he is awake. He is peaceful and boarders on handsome in this state. It is one of the only times I can see he and his brother's relation, but it is not close enough to be a direct match.

I am guilty of his changes, and yet I also am innocent of it. I changed his hair, his eye, but his harsh features and harsher natures were creations of his own. The edges of my skirts slightly rustle against him and he seems to try to wake once more, but dream holds fast and he succumbs. I feel guilty, gazing upon him like this. Should he wake only cruelty will pass between us. As it always will, it is my place, my station to taunt him. To taunt them all with knowledge beyond them for I could do nothing for them. Once I had tried to directly interfere with the things going on within their world. I learned differently with time that I was not one to play a single part. Merely to watch and every once in a great while to add some entertainment for my own sake. Never, not even once once, did I admit how lonely an existence it is. I would never admit the feelings that were at play every time I watched the end come. Where I would watch the beast mock me as he tore everything asunder. It left me alone, time and time again. The beast created from two halves of an Azure that was not.

I knew things about the beast most did not, but I harbored no hate for the thing. Nay, all I carried within my breast is a wanton sadness. The sadness that brought me before this man now. Ragna, the Bloodedge. He sleeps peacefully here on these mist covered slopes outside the city, head against the grasses, moonlight in his hair. It is almost serene...

As always; however, something is boiling beneath the surface. A creature who cannot remain still for long and I begin to feel him shift in his sleep. I chastise myself as for but a singular moment I had been tempted to jump into that dream with him. To gently take out the crinkles in this dream blanket, to smooth it so he would rest. I know these nightmares, but to take them away would be wrong. It is one of the few things I know within my heart is wrong. So instead I merely watch him as he fitfully leaves the calm dream scape of nothingness to the rapids of nightmares. It takes only a few moments before sweat breaks on his brow and his eyebrows knot into one of pain. I worry some times that he dreams of me in these moments, of my sin and my mistake. I know better to hold myself in such high regard with him, in fact I am sure I only grace his memory when he sees me. His mind is trapped within his purpose, trapped within his hate and sense of revenge. I cannot blame him, so many play within the bounds of memory that it does not let others within their thoughts. I was that way once.

He shivers and at long last I wake him up. My fingers grabbing onto his shoulder and giving a small shake to rouse him from the nightmare. He can't afford to cry out or some traveler may in fact discover him on this road. Such a disadvantage would end the fun far too quickly. Another shake and suddenly he starts awake. Hair in disarray around him like a halo sticking in every direction. His bi-eyes searching as he pants his breath back to normal. That is when his eyes spot me, hardly awake he seems to stare in utter disbelief at me for a few moments. "Saya?!" His voice is full of shock, wonder, and fright. A fright I had never heard within him, not to mention my utter aggravation of being compared to a creature so long dead she was hardly worth mentioning. I was vampiric sure, but hardly to be compared to a dead girl. His eyes seem to clear and he realizes who he is staring at.

"Rachel! You dumb rabbit. Don't fucking scare me like that." His voice instantly hardens and despite myself I am sad. The anger of being considered a dead girl was better than that annoyed tone he always takes in my presence.

"Pardon me! You should be more grateful. Perhaps I should have let you sit there and wallow in your nightmares. I do not take well to be compared to a dead girl." My tone is biting and harsh full of the bitterness I feel. That is when his hand reaches out and does something incomprehensible, he pushes a loose bit of hair from my face.

"Stupid Rabbit." He mutters, and it is then I realize just why he thought, even for that fleeting moment that I was Saya, my hair. I have always found it strange that in tone my hair was comparable to Jin's and even Noel's but in it's high holding the comparison could never be fully made. I never left my home with it down before but with the fright bestowed upon me it was no wonder I left without giving proper thought to it. Nago and Gii would be punished horribly for not taking every measure to stop me from going out in this state.

I stare away from him, quickly moving out of his grasp. "I will have you know that calling one of my station by such an insulting nickname is almost cause for a fight." My biting tone, cold words are there but for some moments I cannot meet his eyes. I am vulnerable once again, the piercing stare of Terumi only beaten away to this cold stare and aggravated expression of Ragna.

"Oh why don't you shut up for once. I don't have the time to fight you, Rachel, and if you were going to fight you wouldn't have been an idiot and come here alone."

I smirk at that a little bit of human haughtiness. He was perceptive, though wrong. I could easily take him in a fight with or without my servants, but my strength is my best hidden weapon. My age, based on looks, my manner and my cold witticisms do not make me the threat that I am. Still I simply give him a smile and shake my head. "You are quite the rare beast Ragna. Entertaining as well as perceptive. Too bad for you," a crack unleashes from the sky and a pink bolt crashes from behind him. He jumps as my cool smile watches a bit of panic fill his face. "Not perceptive enough."

His eyes cool from their panic and now that edge of rage shows in them. His sword is unsheathed within a few seconds and he is ready for a fight. I am in no mood and simply raise my hand to the end of his blade. He freezes, eyes wide with a strange confusion. Most cannot even touch the blade without their life being pulled from them, but I only smile before stepping back my cloak raised high. "Perhaps another time Ragna the Blood-"

"Wait!" His voice rings in the night air, over taking the crickets and the rustle of far away creatures. I stopped, my interest was piqued. Rightfully so, I had never had him call out to me in such a manner in any meeting we had had, in any time line thus far.

"Today is a day of profound peculiarities." I say, more to myself than to him. Still I am smiling and he takes that to be a good sign.

"What were you doing here anyway? I've never seen you without those two fucking annoying pets of yours."

I simply smirk at him, "One must be alone some time. To sit with company, even of servants, can become far too invasive."

"So why come here?"

This question hits me off guard. Truly I did not have a clear answer as to why I came here and my insecurity was some how caught by him. A strange look over coming him. "I-I was bored," I feigned disinterest but the way he was looking at me was most disconcerting. "I decided you would suffice for an evening's entertainment. Though evening is quickly leaving us."

The pink of morning was beginning to come over the mountain and soon Ragna would leave. The process would begin again. He would meet ν-13**, **she would kill him and the world would end. The room would return, and this moment would become just another aborted time line. Like a forgotten child left to die at the river bank. I turned from him watching the day become more apparent, and my sorrow to take place behind the mask I bore. I grew tired of the endless cycle, yet could do nothing to stop it. A mere plaything to watch the play over and over until some one got it right. Only every once in a great while changing things, and even that was mostly for my own amusement.

"Rachel?"

I had not realized he had walked to my side. I was closed within my own thoughts and I did not hear his approach. His eyes are puzzling in their expression, something I cannot read in either the red or green orb. His stare is honed to an intensity I am not experienced in, something within those eyes...I believe a question that he doesn't ask. He just stares at me for a long time as I stare at the rising sun.

"Why are you really here?" His voice is lower than normal, not harsh and distrusting but in the strangest way concerned. I don't really like it, this concern is not something I am aware he even harbored. A part of me so sure of his disgust given my being the cause of his change...it is disconcerting, nay disturbing to have him show any form of concern for me what so ever.

"I told you, I needed to be away from my home for a time."

"Tch." My eyebrow quirks at his noise of disgust. "I don't like being lied to Rachel."

That dangerous edge is present once again and for a moment I feel a small bit of apprehension. It passes as he relaxes and his fingers come to brush hair out of my face once more. I am aware of what he is doing, he is forcing me to look him in the eyes, but the mere contact of his hand near me causes me to move backward. Eyes averted as they had been almost constantly since he had awoken. He gives a groan of irritation but doesn't move to touch me again. "Fine, what ever. Fucking suit yourself."

This gives me a small amount of pleasure and I cannot help but smile at his frustration.

"You think this is funny?!" That edge is back and before I know it his hand has wrapped into my hair, grabbing a fistful of it before I can so much as give a noise of surprise. "I don't enjoy being toyed with Rabbit. Now tell me why you are here before I make you regret it." I am shocked, but more than shocked I am angered. He dared to lay a finger on me, worse yet to grab my hair and to drag me to his eye level. My boots barely touching the floor are only allowed to brush ground due to the heels. But I do not show him the fear he expects, instead there is an anger that causes his grip to loosen. But it was too late. Something flies in and hits his hand. A shot of blood and a tear in his glove as a cry of surprise has him drop his grip rather unceremoniously. It is only the years of dance that allow me to keep my balance. Ragna's eyes are rage filled as I feel the ever familiar sensation of Valkenhyn at my side. Nago and Gii apparently had hitch hiked along as I soon feel their familiar presences as they take their places around me.

"You ungrateful monster." Valkenhyn is hissing through pointed teeth at him, "If you have pulled even one hair from the Madam's head I will ensure you have no hands-" My hand raises and he is silent.

"It is quite alright Valkenhyn. There is no need to lose your civility." My eyes are dangerous, but Valkenhyn does not fear me, he never has. Still as Lady of the house he backs down, but the anger he feels is not directed at Ragna alone, and I feel quite the lecture coming on.

"You are an ingrate to have harmed the princess." Nago mutters,

"Yes no manners at all!" Chimes in Gii, but the sting of my hand is quick to silence them. I have been humiliated and interrupted. I have no need for further embarrassment. Instead my eyes meet with Ragna and I give him a look he has never seen before. Something unfathomably sad as if a large weight of knowledge hangs over me. A look that causes him to pale and move away from us both. At some point he had drawn his blade, but it hangs limp in his hand now.

"Until we meet again Ragna." The blackness comes, and I am gone from his presence, and the echo of him calling my name is the last thing I am to hear.


	3. Passion

Alright for this chapter things are a little different. For one thing there are two versions of this chapter, one I'm uploading here and the other on adult fanfiction. When I write I really try to keep my audience in mind so I decided to give each audience something a little different. I figure my readers should know in case curiosity kills them and they want to read what was there. Also I am trying out some different characters so here is hoping I portray them as well as I have Rachel in these last few chapters. Thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers and let's get on with the chapter!

**Moments**

**Chapter Three : Passion**

_Fortune favors the bold_

"Rachel!! Rachel! God damnit!" She was gone, she was fucking gone. Just disappearing in her little pool of smoke and mirrors until she fucking felt like having something to do with the rest of us. I fucking hate that shit.

My face is covered in angered and panicked sweat as I can't get that damn face she gave me as she left out of my head."What was that look about..." Rachel had a total of three looks, slightly disinterested, very disinterested, and angry. Those eyes were not disinterested or angry. I can't stand women sad, all women have this sorta look that rips your insides out and makes you feel like the biggest shithead ever to walk the earth. Those ruby eyes had given me something so much worse than that. Its like it reached in, grabbed my heart and stopped it. I had never seen pain in those eyes, even the rare times where I had managed to hurt her. Even when she lost to me it was like I had never touched her. She didn't wince, or bleed, she was always perfect. It was an annoying trait of hers since the day she made her presence known to me. Constantly taunting me, appearing whenever she fucking felt like it.

"Cocksure little rabbit." I could never go where she went either. As I tossed on the long red coat and placed my weapon back in it's sheath I couldn't get that look out of my head. I had seen eyes swimming with tears, girls collapsed in grief as sobs racked their bodies. Their tears normally on me, but that silent look of pain was more than I could take. I wanted to chase after her for the first time in my life. Rachel was a big fucking annoyance who was haughty at the best of times and cruel at the worst, but heartlessness just wasn't in me. I wanted to know what was wrong. My hand started stinging to remind me of the present. That asshole of a butler had given me a glorious new wound, though with what I have no idea. Luckily I always kept some bandages with me and I was quick to wrap the wound up and place the glove back over it.

"Maybe I over did it.."I brush off a few strands of her hair were trapped on my glove and I suddenly felt bad grabbing her like that. She was somewhat defenseless, and with her hair like that...she was sort of..."What the hell am I saying?!" A harsh look at the falling moon reminded me that this was no damn time to be sitting around thinking about an annoying rabbit and her fuck-up of a butler. I had places to be, and a Cauldron to destroy.

As the sun rose over Kagutsuchi I began to make my way into the city's lowest reaches. To see what waited for me there.

_The wheel of fate is turning._

**Orient Town**

**December 25th 2199 8:00 am.**

"Tao...mm...Taoooo..."

"DOCTOR FAYE-LING!"

"Huh?!" What on earth? Some one is beating on my door! I sit up my hair in a tumble around me as I sit up from bed. I'm covered in sweat and my hair is in shambles the dream still taking it's toll. My night dress is still on...no Tao...my face is flushed. "What on earth..."

"Doctor Faye-ling!" The voice is there again! It's Lin Hua! I stand up as fast as I can, but the blankets are a mass of tangles around my ankles and I trip almost landing face first on the wood floors of my clinic. That's when I see him tucked between my thighs with a wicked look on his cute stuffed face. "Lao Jiu!" The little panda had happened to be resting on my mound as I awoke and my eyes narrow suspiciously at the 'toy' panda. "Get in my hair now...or I swear I will put you back in the boundary where you belong!" The panda pales, for a panda, before jumping into my hair again. "You are a naughty naughty panda." I grumble as my long hair is quickly pulled back up to where it belongs before I rush to the door. "What is it Lin Hua?" i'm clutching to my robe, willing it into place over my scanty night dress. It can get awfully hot in my room so I try not to wear much the lace of my under things poking playfully at my breasts as I try to look put together as I can.

It doesn't work, Lin Hua knows something is up as she quirks an eyebrow towards me. Luckily the girl is in as bad as a state as I am, though I'm sure it is for different reasons. "The Kaka have called for you Doctor. They said it was urgent."

"Him.." I whisper to myself, and Lin Hua looks at me confused, but I give her a smile. "I'll be there in a moment. The door closed and I have no time to think about that dream, or of what Lao Jiu was up to...for now all that would have to wait. I had to leave, my fingers rushing for clothes as Lao Jiu let's my hair move into it's pony tail my large yin yang bead wagging behind me as I switch into my fighting attire. He had to be there, there is no reason for the elders to call upon me at such an hour. I had to hurry. My clothes on I rush through the door, and out into the street. I think I saw a shadow for a moment outside my window...but perhaps it was merely my eyes tricking me. Besides, it is after morning already, the sun shining bright through the trees of Orient town. No one would take the chance of being caught by peaking through a clinic window.

"M-Miss Litchi..."

"Boss!"

"Boss!"

My subordinate ninja dogs are calling me but I...I cannot answer them. I am paled, I am dishonored. To see something so private, so special to Miss Litchi. To see her in such a state...to see those eyes, those lips. Panting with desire! Full of expectation and wanton lust. I...I can never consider myself an honorable ninja. My passion has over taken me and I have forgotten my honor. How am I ever to live with myself knowing that I have seen Litchi in such a weakened state! And the thoughts, the thoughts I had on her behalf only make me more the scoundrel. I am ashamed! "I am ashamed!!!"

"Boss?!"

"Boss!"

"No! I cannot be your boss." I shout to them as I close my eyes in disgust. How am I to live with myself, how am I to go on knowing that I...I have done such a horrible thing to the lady who I care for the most in the world. The golden Goddess of my heart who stands before me like a glittering statue in the morning light, her glittering body a haven to my soul. A wonderful opening of warmth and truth in the light of my sorrows. She has filled the hole of my once worthless life, and I am being lifted. Yes lifted to the warmth of her embrace. She has forgiven me! I can see her before me, her concerned expression at my hateful doubts, and she is telling me of how she is so wonderfully proud of me. For my strength of will, how that hateful panda had tempted us both. Her love pouring over to me as she calls my name!

"Bang.."

Ah yes, that sweet siren call. Coming over my ears like a wanton call to her loving arms. Oh to hear it is to let my heart break and yet rebuild again. Ah...Miss Litchi...

"BANG!"

What?! Could it be, she is calling me and shaking me! She is before me, eyes alight with concern as she scours over my form.

"M-M-Miss Litchi!"

"Boss!"

"Boss!"

She is clutching her brow in profound thought before she pushes away her hair, it is so beautiful that my heart wishes to jump from my chest. "I don't have time for this right now." She is distracted, something is wrong with my Goddess as she turns to my ninja subordinates. "He is perfectly alright, but I have to go now. Please, just be sure he does not break into a fever."

And she is gone, a quick escaping vixen of my heart. I am up in a moment as my ninja dogs stare at me in surprise. "I must go after her." I exclaim, my heart thumping. I am blushing, but I hide it within my valiant smile. "I shall return."

"Boss!!!"

But I am gone, racing after my heart, racing after my love. "Miss Litchi! I will save you!" And as she disappears into the lower reaches of Kagutsuchi I race after her, my valiant deed sure to win her love. For I..I am BANG SHISHIGAMI! Warrior of love and justice! Righter of wrongs! And I shall save this Goddess from the treachery of that evil panda once and for all!

"Do you think it is a new art that had him jump in the river?"

"That's our boss!"

**The Low Area 9:00 am**

_ Rebel 1_

_Action!_

"Ugh! Get off me you creep!" There are very few things in this whole fucked up world I could not put up with...things that were slimy and attempting to eat me were close to the top of my list.

"AzureAzureAzureAzureAzureAzure...gwahahaha!"

My sword slices through his mass, but any wounds I manage at this point are superficial. His awful liquidic figure just reforming after every slice, jab, and hit I manage to get in on this fucking creep. Oh and that's not even talking about his ability to turn to a puddle on the damn floor and reform behind me. Oh yes, that was getting really fucking old.

"Just knock it off!" I growl at the thing as he jumps over me for the fifth time his liquid state just floating over me leaving droplets of his mass behind that disappear only moments after touching me. Everything about this guy is fucking creepy. He's laughing with that awful cackle as I sink my blade into what I think is his torso, an uppercut following as I slice him in the air but he disappears only to appear again at my feet. Pieces are coming off everywhere and I can tell my jacket is going to need a deep...thorough...scalding cleaning after this. He hits me with one of his damn appendages, I haven't gotten a chance to look at how many he has, and those damn bugs! I swat one away with my hand as he comes across the floor at me looking like some deranged sea creature half formed into the floor. My blade is poised and ready as I hop over him. "Ha! Not the only one who can jump you creep." That's when I feel it, a sting to my neck as I squash one of his awful bugs. He's laughing again, cackling at a fever pitch and I feel my anger rise with it.

"You use curses huh?" I can see the rings of the curse around me caused by the sting from the damn thing He wastes no time, soon I'm surrounded by annoyances, some flying, some gliding along the floor but bugs all the same. Slugs, bees, mosquitoes, and some without name. He flies over me again this time coming down towards my head, I roll out of the way only to be stung again. Damn it, if there was one thing I hated it was curses. Only one way to end this, to break a curse you have to pummel the one who did it to you, and there is only one good way to do that.. "I'm fucking tired of you creep."

"AzureAzureAzureeeee!" this thing is just plain gone, a feverish twitching mass obsessed with most likely eating me. No need to waste my time then.

"Carnage SCISSORS!" I feel my blade move within my fingers as my grimoire mixes with the abilities 'gifted' to me by Rachel. The seithr pulls around me and though I can't see it I can feel it empowering me. With inhuman speed I rush across to him the metal of the sewer floor clicking beneath my feet. He doesn't have time to move as my blade slices him with a quick stroke.

_Distortion Finish!_

My blade renders him useless, practically a puddle struggling just to keep his form, but it's easy enough to see the damn creep is still alive. I raise my sword looking down at the pitiful black thing gurgling at my feet. "Sorry asshole, but it's time for you to go back to the boundary."

"STOP!" a voice shouts and the next thing I know my sword is at the neck of some chick. Her long hair is in disarray and those panicked eyes, desperate eyes, I know those eyes. "Please don't hurt him..." Tears are in the corner of her large black brown orbs and for the second time today I feel like a fucking ass. Her face reminds me so much of that look Rachel gave me; one so weighted by some knowledge that it pulls the person down. Her arms are spread defensively over the creature as he gurgles behind her. That damn creature...

"Do you know what he could do to you? Do you know what he is?" I'm angry, but I don't know why. She pales for a second leaning away from me, but her resolve is startling. She only pulls away for a second and then those eyes rip into me again.

"I-I know what he is. Please...I need to save him, I can't let you hurt him." She is moving defensively now, hand on the pole behind her, but instead I sheath my weapon and step back.

"Take it easy. I'm sure you've got your reasons." She visibly relaxes her fingers coming away from the staff as the creature behind her just melds into the floor. He's gone just like that... damn coward doesn't even appreciate that this girl put her life on the line for him.

"W-wait! She was screaming at the creature, but obviously it was just a little too fucking late.

"Tch." I look at her as she turns to me, embarrassed and shame-faced but I just shake my head. "If that thing attacks me again, I'm not sparing it."

Her eyes darken with sadness for a moment as she nods slightly "I...I understand."

"Good..." I turn straightening out my jacket. It was still slightly slimy but nothing a little sun wouldn't fix. Which was the damn problem since it would be quite a few levels before I would catch a glimpse of anything close to sun. "I don't have time for this." She doesn't try to stop me as I start climbing the pipes towards the next area. She just stands there, some what lost as to what to do. Great, some one else who needs to be saved. "Are you coming or what? I doubt he's just going to come back."

She snaps out of it then eyes gazing up to me as I reach a hand down to her, "I don't need the loss of a pretty girl on my head. What would people say?" Luckily she took my grin as sardonic for she gave her own look in return before grabbing my hand and we start to climb the pipe 'stair' towards the next level. This was going to be a long fucking day.


	4. In His Eyes

Hello everyone your writer here. I am splitting my weekend up a bit here as I the craving to write struck. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming, each one tells me what I am doing well and what needs work. Enjoy the chapter!

Nova

Chapter Four: In His Eyes

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions._

She was pretty agile as well for a girl so...well...gifted. We moved up quickly even with the increasing damp of the levels and heaven knows what was in all of these pipes. The constant drip of the expected leaks in pipes such as these had become the closest thing to a noise breaking the eerie silence of the whole damn place.

"What level are you from?" I ask after we pass from the sewers towards the higher reaches of the lower areas. Small talk sounded a hell of a lot better than dealing with the splat, drip, splat, drip of the pipes. I also was getting pretty fucking sick of the reminder of how up we were, and how far down it would be should we lose footing.

"Orient town, it's a good ten levels from here above Kaka village." Her voice has a well educated ring to it, not pompous but knowledgeable enough to be reasonable. Some one who has quite a bit of knowledge under her belt. We keep traveling in odd silence as each of us grapple for hand holds on the piping, one hand over another just trying to keep our footing on the catwalks and pipes of these lower levels. No one comes down here anymore, or at least not anyone in their right mind. Obviously that damn slime ball has made his home down here as everything reeks of him and rot. Rotting flesh to be specific, obviously his diet wasn't exactly vegetarian. Then again he seemed to be almost made of bones the few times my sword managed to connect with anything in his disgusting blob of a form. My feet place onto a ring connector where a flat portion of the pipe is placed the large screws digging into my shoe bottoms, this is how it's been the whole damn way up. One slimy pipe to another slimy pipe with nuts and bolts digging into my feet and that maddening drip, drip, drip. That's when I hear it, a sickening crack that echoes as the girl pulls herself up beside me.

"Aww...shit." My eyes are searching, the both the green and red orb moving with certainty in an attempt to find the next hand hold. The pipe gives a shudder and I feel time slow down. I don't play with time, nasty stuff and a bitch to have anything to do with. Jubei warned me what time could do to a person so I learned fast to stay away from it, but in these few moments I wonder if time is with me or against me. My eyes spot another pipe and I leap, but the girl stays steadfast.

"Jump!" My arm slings across the pipe pushing me against it, it's damp and I feel it starting to seep through my coat as I out stretch my hand. I'm not entirely sure I can support her weight, but I at least have to try. Her eyes flicker with indecision and it's almost a moment to long. "Damnit, if you don't want to die jump!" The near scream my voice breaks through at must have gotten the fucking message across for she only gives a simple nod before she jumps. Time seems to stop as she floats within the air strings of hair flying around her as her dress bellows slightly like hung tapestries. I stretch out my arm and our fingers brush as time begins to move one moment as a time, she realizes before I do that she's not going to make it. Tch..damnit! I move myself down to only my fingers on the pipe and my outstretched hand makes a grab for her wrist. It holds and she slams into the pipe below with a gasp of air. She coughs into the cold dark silence as I feel my grip giving way.

"You know for such a feminine figure you sure are heavier than you look." I manage to groan out as I try to pull her up. She's panting trying to force air back into her lungs and I'm sure she'll have bruises in places she never wanted them. Still she manages to grab onto this connecting ring and pulls herself upwards.

"Well that's twice today."

"Twice what?" She's laughing to herself and I begin to wonder if she is sane. Laughing after nearly dieing is not my first choice of what to do.

"Twice saving me, or at least sparing me death." She hasn't let go of my hand yet and I rip it away as I figure out why. Her fingers are running over my hand, particularly over the grimoire. My lip curls slightly and she cowers back, well as back as one can on such a small expanse. "Listen when we get to the village we go our separate ways. Neither of us need to be seen together topside." I shoot her a look that was perhaps a bit nastier than it should have been. I was tired of her staring at my arm, dumb founded and thinking of something. I didn't need this to turn into yet another argument of wills. I finally feel something more like regular footing and soon we're climbing up the ladder of an older drainage pipe.

"Flat ground at last." I hear her exclaim but only groan in response.

I feel the pot hole cover when I get to the top and my fingers slip into the holes.

"Righty tighty, lefty loosey."

"That's an incredibly childish saying coming from the world's most wanted criminal."

I suddenly wished my eyes could roll out of my head as I push the heavy metal top away. Cobwebs cover the damn thing and I am suddenly glad I have gloves on constantly. "It may be, but it works." I am somewhat surprised of how she acts since she admits to knowing who I am, but it really doesn't matter to me.

**Kaka Village 10:00 am.**

We reached the village lit only the dim glow of candle burning street lights that were as ancient as the town itself. A relic of an older time before seithr was around, the cobble stone streets and hatched roofs so different from what I had heard of main Kagutsuchi, though judging by the fact that this is a Kaka village it wasn't really a part of the upper city. Kaka were frowned upon, though no one had a fucking clue why, all half types were generally looked down on. I climb out and don't bother offering her a hand I am too busy clearing webs off my jacket. Still she doesn't seem miffed in the least as she simply just pulls herself out without even a look my way. She seems comfortable enough as I stretch and check over my weapons. It was nice to not be climbing on all those damn pipes some of which were rusted out enough to make me nervous of it holding our weight, and others...others were disgusting and damp in a way that stunk through my jacket. I was going to need a hell of a bath and clean clothes to get that smell to go the hell away. Her eyes are boring holes out of me, and between that and the strange glances from red eyes in the shadows and I'm ready to get the hell out of here.

"Well here we are." I'm suddenly glad he isn't here, between getting yelled at for not helping a lady up and my curt 'bedside manner' I wouldn't be hearing the end of it. For being my master Jubei's voice, even in my head, could be annoying as hell.

"Listen I'm heading up further, but if you get in my way up there don't think I'll spare you a third time." I hate having to threaten her like that, but she keeps looking at my damn arm. My voice is curt and my manner less than. Her eyes are boring holes in me, and I can't take that contemplative expression

"That Grimoire is very dangerous-" She flicks her hair but her eyes are dangerously concerned if that was even fucking possible.

"You think I don't fucking know that?!" I cut her off and she starts at my sudden change of tone. I don't have time for this shit, I've wasted enough already and I'm on a tight schedule. "Listen lady I did you one favor, don't expect me to do another one. I have places to be and shit to do, now get out of my way."

"It's Litchi."

"What?" My voice is almost a hiss but she stands her ground, strong will for a girl like her.

"My name is Litchi."

"Ah, and Litchi, why on earth aren't you going after the bounty on my head? Or my grimoire, considering your 'cute' seithr amp." She gave a gasp of surprise, she must have thought I was an idiot. That 'Panda' wasn't fooling me. The damn thing stunk of the boundary and when she jumped in my way the seithr levels became fucking oppressive and kept choking us both until we got here. We were lucky one of us didn't collapse from the levels she was pulling to her.

"I-I " She was floundering for words, but right now I didn't give a rat's ass about her excuses.

"Listen I need to go-AH!" I turned from her as the sounds of the Kaka were getting overwhelming and suddenly there was a full grown one in my face. The hoods were always disturbing to me since all you could see were the red eyes and their grins.

"Hey there weiird guy." Her grin is wide and she is far too close, the edges of her hood brushing against the edges of my hair. "Tao wants to play with mew!" She was moments from tackling me, and I was mere seconds from pulling out my blade when once more Litchi leaped between me and a potential kill.

"Tao!"

"Boobie lady!" I'm suddenly old news, figures with a Kaka, as she runs over to Litchi and stands like a proper 'kitten'. It's sickening in a barely sweet way.

"I'm outta here." I didn't have time for this shit. A Kaka was not exactly who I wanted to exchange blows with, besides I needed to be on my own. I wasn't exactly a 'people' person by any means. So much time on my own made it hard to get used to familiar company.

"Wait strange person!" This over-grown kitten was grabbing my arm and a roll of my shoulder brushes her off.

"Listen, I don't have time to play games."

"B-but..."

"Just knock it off!" My blade leaving it's sheath doesn't seem to faze her but Litchi leaving a fierce crack on her skull stops her from attempting to pounce.

"Leave him alone Tao, he's dangerous." Dangerous, damn right.

I wander the streets for only a few moments before I notice the set-up of this lowered city. All the lights lead to the stairs, and obvious enough those stairs probably lead the hell out of here. Kittens had to be dodged, others had to be side stepped as the curious Kaka are of course in the middle of everything. Finally I manage to get the stairwell and I suddenly can't wait to get this over with. In all the cities I have been in, this one has by far the strangest residents. I enter the stair way and instantly the air changes; the hot smell of Kaka is quickly taken away to a more familiar smell and as I step it becomes stronger. The smell of fresh air and trees, the smell of the upper city.

"About fucking time." It's even lower lit here only enough glow from between the two levels to see. However I am grateful for it since I know the topside levels and sunlight aren't far off. I always hate the grime of the lower levels but some one of my 'caliber' can't be caught on a monorail. A sigh leaves my lips as I climb stairs one after another only turning every once in a great while and soon even that stops. My mind isn't even on the task of the climb anymore my mind simply off in some other world, at least it's not in this freaking tunnel of musk and cobwebs...though it is cleaner. My mind is on things that went on long before now. Saya and Jin, Jubei, and Rachel. Since this morning that damn rabbit has kept creeping in my brain like a virus. I try not to think of her often as she isn't really a part of this...a part of anything. She sits off to the side unable to 'interfere' like she fucking says. I call it cowardly, too afraid to interact. With her knowledge of 'everything' she could do something to stop all of the shit going on with our world, or at least bitch-slap the NOL into behaving. Instead she sat around doing fucking nothing and just calling it 'I can't interfere'.

Fuck that noise, your destiny was your own. She was a fool to think that she couldn't do a damn thing to help especially with the kind of powers she hid within those layers and layers of skirts. No she chose not to help, and it was that choice that made me wants to bash her face into my sword. Somewhere along the way I was no longer climbing... I had hit a plateau of some sort odd since it hadn't gotten brighter but instead darker. Smells that didn't belong were beginning to overcome the musk and mildew of the lower levels and overcoming even the faint smells of hope that I had that were of the upper levels. "What the hell?" The smells were sweet, overwhelming sweet. Identical to the inside of a candy shop it was just overbearing the moment you walked in.

A light was becoming brighter ahead so I had to be near something, anything that wasn't this pitch black darkness.

**Alucard Castle 10:15 am**

"Just what do you think you were doing Madam?!" I hadn't bothered to answer him and I could tell he was beginning to grow irritated at my silence. T'was his own fault...becoming so agitated upon my behalf. Especially things that he had no business becoming so touchy towards. It was not his place nor his concern. He set the tea before me with more clatter than was warranted and my eyes finally rose to him.

"That is quite enough Valkenhyn, I am not some toddler who needs to be spanked for misbehaving." My hand dismisses him but his fingers catch it at the wrist squeezing my hand smaller. Quite like one would for a waltz though perhaps not so vehemently. "Must I remind you of my station." My voice gives away my shock, but he does not relent.

"No perhaps it is you madam who does." He pulls me up from my chair and his insolence shocks me into silence as he pushes me backwards nearly sprawling me into my flowers. "And I shall remind you. You are princess Rachel Alucard, the last of your clan. And it is high time you started to treat that like what it means!" His voice is a thunderous bellow in my gardens but my shock does not last. No indignation has now flared up in my breast as he continues his lecture. "Your father may be gone madam but his presence still means much, and I do not wish to see you sully the Alucard name with such foolishness as caring for one beneath your station."

That is the final straw and deafening thunder echoes through out the realm in which we stand as my shoulders square and my chin raises. "What exactly are you implying Valkenhyn?" My eyes flair with anger as both of our concentration becomes much more dangerous. "I do not care to have my servants make such implications against me."

"I may be at your beck and call Madame Rachel, but I have a promise with your father which I must uphold."

"And that promise involves insulting me?!" My voice has reached a fever now as I stand my ground before a man both my elder and who is most annoyingly taller than myself. "I am quite tired of this world and this cycle. I plan to resolve it."

"That is most unwise." His eyes peer into me and I cannot help but feel that my dress is being stripped away that last marker of armor beneath those eyes. "You know you cannot interfere and to do so for the affections of some boy is-"

"What?! What did you just say?!" My mind is blinded by anger and within my garden lightening begins to flash. Thunder clapping behind it as if the gods were in turmoil as myself and Valkenhyn are now. "You shall never again insinuate that I have such feelings for anyone, or else you shall live to regret it." Nago is shivering behind me as we two stare off in bitter succession.

"And what Madame were you doing beside him as he slept? The tenderness you showed him was most unwise."

He was spying, that little bastard. Gii fluttered away from my side to curl into Nago away from us both. Yet before my lightening can strike him something unexpected happens. He raises his hand and hits me with the back of his knuckles following through with a force I am was not expecting. I feel my footing fall as I suddenly twist and my eyes catch a look at the petals of my garden before I fall forward.

"What did you do to the mistress!" Nago is shouting in shock more than rage as Gii is whimpering into his cushy form. I am too shocked to do anything. In all my time within my home never once had he raised a hand to me, had anyone. Not even my own father and the sting on my cheek burns brighter than any sword wound. A single tear falls from my eyes though whether pain has caused it, shock, or worse I do not and cannot know.

"Madame you have lost yourself and I will not allow you to take this folly any further. It is quite time you remembered your place and stayed within it." I am beginning to rise as a flick of his wrist pulls me from my feet and hovers me in the air as he stares at me with a horrid look upon his face, a look of anger and disgust.

"Set me down this moments Valkenhyn. This foolishness should not go any longer." Our eyes meet and the force of wills is there. Never in my life had I thought to harm Valkenhyn but in these flickering moments I am, with quite some earnest, considering destroying in his entirety my most prized servant. This time line is most unusual and it becomes more so as I am unceremoniously dropped to my feet and a figure has obscured Valkenhyn from me.

"Rachel?!" The figure doesn't look back at me until a sword is raised squarely at Valkenhyn at which point the shadow dares to look towards me. "Are you alright?" Concern, how very strange.

"Ragna?" My eyes widen for but a moment to see him here, but the mask of Alucard is wound much too tight for me to give him anything more. "I am perfectly fine and I would care for you not to harm my servants." Inside I am shocked and some what appalled that he was here to see this whole dreadful affair. Valkenhyn was normally the very essence of discipline and calm thinking. What a simple sneaking away caused him to lose such finer qualities is beyond my thoughts but I believe that this is a momentary venture and one to be swept aside like dust should be.

"H-He was hurting you! And you just want me to...?" Confusion compounds his face, but eventually the sword drops, "Fuck it." Is all he speaks as I see Valkenhyn beyond him. Ragna does not need to die this early in the time line and in a full fight I am not sure who would win between them. I am in no mood to find out.

"I shall get tea for you guest Madame."

"Yes, please do." He is gone in an instant and I turn to Ragna who stares at me in disbelief.

"Are all of your actions so deranged or is it only around me?"

I give a mere chuckle to his words before I sit offering him the chair beside me. He eyes it for a moment the fine make of it something quite strange to him, of course I am sure this entire realm is. There is no sunlight, only the pale moon that rises above us and blooms my perpetual garden. The smell of roses, tea, and a moonlit breeze hide away the anger that had just passed through this garden as I sit within my chair. Finally he seems to decide the matching seat can hold his weight and he awkwardly sits upon it. He looks so strange in such a delicate seat of furniture but I have no time to fetch one more befitting his countenance.

"Where the hell am I?" He asks after a few moments which I assume were silent only to collect his bearings.

"You are at Alucard Castle." I state simply but the look in his eyes tells me he wishes something more. I am about to divulge a few more precious details when Valkenhyn reappears. His eyes are filled with warnings as he sets down the cup of tea that we both know will remain untouched.

"Do you need anything else Madame Rachel?" A simple formality is as good as an apology. For this moment things have returned to their places, each cog clicking in place. What has happened moments before the interruption are placed on hold and my nod is one of mutual respect.

"No Valkenhyn, that will be all. Oh, and please take Nago and Gii with you I wish at this moment to be alone with our guest."

"B-but princess." It is Gii but my look silences him.

"That is twice in one day," I hear them each whisper but I do not respond. Best let them think they may keep their secrets and with the black of a rip within reality all three leave. We are alone within the garden. I set my tea down gingerly as my eyes do not leave Ragna's face. Confusion floods through those eyes as a deeper level has just taken place than the conversation at the the surface. He can see the rippling beneath the surface but knows not what it means. His thoughtful looks are amusing but I do not give him the satisfaction of knowing. In fact as he opens his mouth to ask, what I am sure is something akin to 'what the hell was that about', I raise my hand to silence him.

"This is my home, and the home of every Alucard since the first."

"W-Wher-"

"Where?" I give an amused laugh and his eyes narrow in scorn at my amusement, "Not within Kagutsuchi I assure you. We are within a special place that lies outside of anyplace you have been." The breeze ruffles the flowers and a few petals take to the air as I allow myself another sip of the exquisite Darjeeling that Valkenhyn had brought to me. It was somewhat cool but well steeped and satisfying. I did not give away the whirl of thoughts moving through my head. In any location it was incredibly difficult to find my home and yet here he was. On top of that he had shown himself at a most inopportune time which made me wonder upon his being here. He seemed just as lost within his own mind as his eyes had seemed to glaze. He stared into nothingness without his normal demanding of answers and a frown crossed my face.

"Are you truly so disturbed upon being in my company as to be thrown into silence?" This pulled him out of it, if momentarily, and his eyes gazed at me for long moments before shaking his head.

"Rachel, I've never seen you...I've never- You've never let anyone get away with hitting you like that. Hell I haven't seen you even let anyone try."

I frown deeply as my eyes take him in this strangely concerned figure. Most disturbing to me for it is not something I am sure I like. It takes a few moments for me to chose what to say, but before I can begin he is already speaking once more.

"What the hell was that about? Is it always like this?"

I shake my head quickly as my eyes fall to the garden. Looking at him, at those eyes that show my sins, is beginning to take away my thoughts and I cannot allow that. "No, no it is not like this. In fact in all of my memories I cannot recall a single timeline where Valkenhyn has raised a hand to me. Not even in tantrums in childhood nor when my slight disobedience turned to haughty indignation. He has never laid a finger on me, no one has. It was quite...unexpected."

I hate thinking of the fact that he saw Valkenhyn raise his hand, saw him knock me off balance. I am suddenly unsure of whether I want to stop this timeline here or not. For him to get to live on with that memory should my ploy be successful...I do not want him seeing me as a girl who could be harmed by a mere servant. Fingers were suddenly touching my face as my hair was pushed away bringing my mind with it. His eyes were intent and far too close for my liking. I tried to pull away but his fingers were quick to grab hold and stopped my movements.

"Just let me see it." He eyed my cheek closely and I could feel the warmth of his breath across it. Far too close, I do not like people this close. I try to pull away again but he holds me steadfast as his fingers pull away a few more hairs.

"He didn't hit you too hard." He finally states so nonchalant I almost believe he is unaware of how uncomfortable he has made me. In fact as he notices a slight pinch of red on my face he almost smiles. "You've got to stop spending so much time in your head rabbit...it let's people sneak up on you."

My cheeks darken for a moment as I snap my head quickly away from him. "Is there something about my name that you find too vile to call me by it. I do not like being compared to something that often dies in pitiful ways and commands it's life only to fornication and reproduction."

Now it is his turn to let redness appear though for quite the different reason. He obviously was not expecting my frank way of handling things and this gives me a much needed edge of my guest.

"I prefer Rachel and I shall always prefer Rachel. Madame Rachel if you must, Princess Rachel when in the right company." My voice is perfectly accented and well versed. Each word an blossoming orchid of perfect annunciation and pitch. The sword of the Alucard family.

"You know I've never got that part of it." His eyes are cast away from me, guilty eyes. I am confused as I look at his slightly down trodden face. Nothing I stated should have caused even a single bit of fret to befall his mind.

"What 'part' is that?"

"Princess." He shook his head, "I've heard it from both your cat and the old man. I've only ever heard that word as a condescending nickname for little girls."

"Condescending? I was unaware that you had any form of holding upon vocabulary. To hear such word usage makes me proud."

"Rachel..."

His voice is filled with warnings and I relent in my teasings. "Come inside and I shall inform you about my history and a few other things you should probably know." A touch of sorrow enters my voice for I know that soon our little visit shall be at an end, but it was time he knew what he was up against. If I was going to change things my own embarrassment could not be allowed to stop it. "There is so much you do not know."


	5. The Terrible Truth

Another chapter in the bag and I am particularly proud of this one so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Thanks to all my wonderful reviews especially Jellyfish, Hellbandit and Akari. This story has gone as far as it has because of your endless support!

Nova

Chapter Five: The Terrible Truth

_When Greek meets Greek then comes the tug of war._

The final droplet of tea slides down my throat reviving my will with the sweet ambrosia it gifts me. I rise with practiced motions feeling my skirts fall into place around me. My languid morning ritual is complete and I feel certainty take root in my soul. He arises quickly his eyes full to the brim with questions. I can tell he is anxious, perhaps even nervous. We have never had civil conversation, then again he had never before raised a sword to my servant's neck on my behalf. This fact created a small pang within my heart that I could not understand. A pain that pushed at my heart with knowledge that was beyond myself. I refused to let my emotions give way from what ever had caused them as my Alucard mask pushed over my face replacing any sensation with it's cool steel embrace. Still something must have creased through for but a singular moment as Ragna's was staring at me quite intently. I lowered my head allowing my eyes to hide any form of expression from him behind veil of my hair. I did not enjoy the way he looked at me so intently concerned that it almost could pass for true compassion. Compassion from him was one thing I was not willing to except. I had saved him, damned him, and harmed him all within one blood soaked touch. I would not make the same mistake again.

"Well, shall we?" I begin to walk towards the towering steps outside the red garden but as I pass his fingers come to rest on my shoulder. Even through the glove it's warm... almost searing like a hot poker against my flesh. He's looking away from me, eyes staring out at the garden.

"Stop it." His voice is biting, and oddly disappointed.

"What ever do you mean?" My voice holds a mocking question within it's lilt so soft it might be silk against his own gruff tones. Those words bring a change over him...a tensing within his brow as he looks at me with a force behind his eyes that makes them flicker wildly in the moonlight. Those strange orbs one red and another green shimmering ever so dangerously.

"Stop hiding shit from me." His voice is a dagger cutting through silence and shield alike, but I am not fazed.

I know what he is alluding to, but I do not jump at his bait. "Everything I am going to explain to you hardly matters. I am doing this only to sate your curiosity."

His hand tightens on my shoulder locking me in place as I try to move forward once more. "You know that's not what I mean..."

My eyes move steadfast to the front as I find anger quickly boiling beneath the surface that itch of indignation rising me higher on this wave of emotion. "I have no reason nor care to explain myself to you. Now let me go before you bring harm upon yourself." He loosens his grip though not of his own will. It is my two fingers placed against his ribcage that force him to release. "I do wish you would consider settling things without such petty violence." Long pale digits grab upon edges of my skirt as I move forward his footsteps a trailing echo behind me. The large jack-o-lantern gardens are aglow with candle light. These gardens all a simple whim from my younger years, loving gifts from my father. This place was so much different when it was his whim that shaped it...but I had much better fashion sense. We pass them as my wrist flicks to move the gate out of our ways towards the castle proper. These gardens held much more than the roses of the outer gardens. No they were filled with flowers and herbs from every providence.

Flowers, blossoming and beautiful...it was the one thing I had wished to surround myself with. Their sweet smells and petals curling around me in a spring breeze...grass...my eyes close for a moment pushing away memories of times long past. My hands raise my skirts slightly higher as I effortless move up the stairs only stopping as I see him pause at the foot of them. "Well come along, no harm will come to you here."

"I shouldn't be doing this..." This piques my interest as I turn fully balancing with ease on the slight stair.

"Oh? And what is so wrong with my company?" I let a contrived hurt look move across my features, but I expect he can see through it.

"I have something to do. I can't waste my damn time here."

"The cauldron will wait." I turn from him but I can feel his shocked expression as he clears his throat. Slowly he follows after me his own steps dull against the stone as we raise to the large and decorative mahogany door.

"H-how did you know.." I raise a hand and he silences once more, a playful smile on my lips.

"My secrets will be revealed in good time. Do not rush such knowledge for without the history you shall only find yourself lost in confusion." The answer must not have been the one he wanted, or cryptic enough to irritate for I can see him easily rising to anger. I do not bother, he will understand soon enough. "Come, I do not wish to tarry to deal with your anger. You should learn to control it."

"Tch."

Another movement of my hand and the doors open easily without a touch revealing the beautifully lit hall. Golden candelabras sitting upon marble topped tables line the hall with light as a large chandelier of finest crystal hangs above the main entry hall. The decadence of my home obviously overwhelming as he stares around him with an impressed stare. A plush red carpet of velvet like material lines from the entry way outward. A mere formality it is there to pick up dust from the gardens but it is elegant. Large paintings sit upon walls and all share a similar trait. The large castle though the area around it much changed. There are a few paintings that do not show the Alucard homestead. One such painting of a beautiful lake and a woman laughing as she holds her hat in the sunlight inside of a badly balanced boat is hung in a beautiful golden frame on the wall that connects to the top of the double stair. The deep wood floors are glistening to perfection as we move within the doors shutting with a stifled creek behind us. I say nothing as I walk within, Valkenhyn is there within moments his jaw set as he lets his aged eyes dig into me.

"I am going to show our guest around. Please prepare something suitable for lunch." His jaw twitches for a moment but he does not let his eyes move to Ragna. I can feel Ragna tensing as well but for the moment I am the equalizer and I stop any attempt at argument.

"Very good Madame." Is all he says and he moves to disappear, but I quickly add.

"We'll have it on the balcony." I can watch his teeth grate as I stand awaiting his agreement. He can't spy upon me on the balcony and he knows it. My uncaring smile is all that greets him and he simply bows to me before disappearing. Again that extra layer of conversation is present and I can tell Ragna is near his limit, but I do not care to indulge him further.

"This castle is older than any of the relics you have seen. It was built in 1510 AD by the first Alucard." We were moving hallways quickly now as Ragna walks in a haze only a step behind me. I could see his shadow cast on the deep green and wood walls. The ivy pattern forever spiraling until it met the golden squares each decorated with gentle edging molded into one another glittering against the lights. We enter into a marble topped archway before our feet come in contact with a plush red and gold carpet hiding away the harder wood floor. Large stained glass windows surround us bathing the room in a kaleidescope of colors which are batted away to nothingness by the candles leaving the large paintings upon the walls. Some ancient in styling which move to more classical portraits and even photos from long lost cameras. I stand before the first a gentle smile upon my face as I take in the man who began it almost a century ago.

"This is Nicholai Alucard, the beginning of our line. An old legend speaks of his father calling him Dracula, son of the Dragon. Yet his father's true name was Vlad...a cruel and heartless man I have been told. Different from Nicholai and thus a burden to him. Throughout Nicholai's life his father attempted to destroy his burden, but he never succeeded." He was a stunning man, tall and well balanced. His suit of such fine clothes, a dark leather with gold edgings remarkably simple on his form. His blond hair falling over pale skin, but it was his eyes that would be come how he was known. Red, bright red, like fresh spilled ink glowed against pale lashes that one would almost think it was a blemish on the canvas, but the color, the pupil, all of it so carefully placed. The deep ruby edges to the bright blood of the lighted center of the eye. The trade mark of the Alucard. "He was a dhamphir, a bastard child in the world of vampires back then. The son of a vampire and a human mother. We were created as the ultimate species and hated for it. Dhamphir are as strong as any vampire may claim to be but hold none of their weaknesses."

"What weaknesses are those?" My head tilted slightly eyes looking towards him as a small smile remained on my face. I was surprised he was interested, but perhaps he was merely looking to discover some way of besting myself. If that was true, he would not find it.

"A vampire must avoid many things, holy water and blessed artifacts can burn his skin. Sunlight will ravage him and eventually turn him to dust and no vampire can dare to touch water. Finally, and what most find the most horrific, is vampires must feed. Commonly a single vampire must drain the entirety of life from a human once every moon cycle. This frenzy to feed was also spared to the Dhamphir." He gave a grunt of disapproval in his throat. "For these sacrifices they gain immortality, to many it was a worthy price."

Ragna stared at the image for a long moment as I moved forward like a ghost without a single sound to the next series of images. The smell of old canvas curling into my nose as I gazed upon yet another of my ancestors. I knew them all by heart, as every Alucard did. Paintings of one person as he went from boy to man stacked high on the walls around his formal Alucard portrait. "Edward Alucard. Son of Nicholai and his wife Elysa." My fingers pointed to a simple and somber image of a teenage boy his blond hair held back in a velvet tie as a brown haired woman holds his shoulder. The woman is beautiful but beautiful in the way a woman filled with sorrow can be. Her brunette hair falls long and curls from her shoulders to the lower reaches of her arms and her green eyes stare out, those jade eyes..empty and lost...

"Nicholai died at the hand of a Hellsing only a month before Edward was born. This trend would continue for hundreds of years. As soon as a new Alucard was born the old would fall at the hand of the Hellsing clan. Our eyes making us easier to find than our full blood cousins." A sigh fell through my lips as I moved on from Edward to Nicholas, Theodore, Vincent, Richard, James, Edward II...finally I stop before one of the last ones. A photo of a man standing in front of a long forgotten landmark his bright eyes and smile dazzling even in the photo. His red eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses he stood holding his wife close. "This is where it ends, Leonard...Leo Alucard. My father." I never did get to smile with such joyous abandon I think bitterly as I stare at him as his arms are thrown over a woman who looks just as carefree. The woman laughing holding her hat in the front room. My mother...her echoes of memory follow me everywhere, but I cling to them. Just as I cling to the gardens and music boxes, dresses and parties that were the gifts of my father. We lived lavishly with everything the world could want, but even then I was not joyous, I was not happy. "Leo turned the last Hellsing and it was a golden time for the Alucard family...and all the families of vampires. We were finally accepted within the vampire clans and no longer looked down upon. We were equal at long last but it was a very short victory..It was only a few years before the black beast fell upon the land.

It burned in the back of my mind, the first time I ever saw the great white nothingness that swallowed me within it, keeping me safe from the beast. When I knew that I had paid the price for my lineage. Perhaps it had been fate to be so afflicted, yet I was getting ahead of myself. A string of sadness echoing like the last note of a violin takes hold and I can feel the edges of my lips move down slightly. Back in that time I was too young to realize what was happening, what the hisses meant...the anger. The talks that went late into the night while mother cried, holding me ever so close. Everyone was frightened, scared into stone that shivered at the slightest footstep...It was the first time I would know the prelude of war, and it was not a tune I ever learned to enjoy. The world became poisoned, and the vampires changed. A slow sigh lifted into the room from the depths of my heart... what ever might be left it. "The vampires changed then...the true bloods wanted to fight with the beast, to turn humans into cattle for themselves and let the seithr empower them. In making them stronger they did not notice how it had begun to take root in their minds. People were slaughtered in the streets, children butchered and their blood drank. They had gone mad with power and seithr...and the seithr could not kill them. Only feed their lusts. My father's halfblood heritage saved him and he wanted to save any humans that he could. All Alucard's marry human wives and loved humans dearly. We took vows to never feed unless it was necessary and many humans came to our homes to seek protection from others. We were outcasts again."

The beast reared and roared...it rang for miles. "That is how this place became what it was. The heroes...their knowledge was not new to us. Strange magic and abilities had long been part of the vampires, but they housed it in ways we could not. With their added strength this home became a haven, a safe zone if you will. It was ripped from the very fabric of time and placed next to and yet away from everything. There is very little seithr here less than even in the highest reaches of your cities, and it is well protected. Even getting here involves very particular circumstances if one of the members of the household does not bring you here."

My eyes turned from the photo of my father and the paintings around him to stare out at stained glass. Each one over twelve feet high depicted one of the heroes, the history I was meant to keep now, kept safely with my history. Jubei, Nine, Hakumen...even my father resided on these panes. "The war was coming to an end, the final assault was to be taken and my father went to help. All of his powers raised to help the five who were not our own as one of them leading the humans while none of them knew the truth of his nature. He didn't know the price he was going have to pay for his deception." Or worst yet for creating this haven away from the world I think to myself, letting that silent statement hang in the air before I continue.

I let my own mind stretch from my memories, it was neither a happy time or one I wanted to remember. "I was ten when the black beast was slain, and I was twelve when the white knight, the one true hero, was turned on by his people...I was fourteen when my father was murdered...for being a vampire."With that I took one final step towards the last set of paintings and photos. Some from when I was young with my mother, but even then I was as stoic as I was now. Since the moment of my birth I had felt the weight of what was coming, I was born for a purpose, I knew it even then. He stared at the each image of my fledgling youth with an aura of disbelief. This strange blonde child who was often seen with a flower in her hand. I always brought my mother flowers, it was what lead my father to have the gardens created here. The lake, the laughter... His fingers moved forward touching the blank square in the center where previously the Alucard portrait had sat, it was dusty and bleached but nothing resided on that wall his gloved fingers pressing against the soft gold wallpaper beneath.

"Why didn't you age?" His voice pulls me like fishing line from my reverie and I simply shake my head the long throws of hair trapped in each black bit of cloth waggling like waves only mimicking the moon.

"I wasn't a vampire at birth...Dhamphirs are very strange, only the male is born a vampire .The females are perfectly human, perfectly normal. My mother was elated of course to have a child who was free of the curse of immortality and my father hoped for a son so I could remain free of it. We both knew that little miracle would never come to pass, before my father was captured he turned me. He wanted to stall it, to try and wait until I was fully grown; however; time was not a commodity we could barter with...even for a vampire time can run out. So he gave his parting gift to me, I am the last of the Alucard line. Should I die the Alucard's perish with me."

"Why didn't your father just hide here? You said yourself its impossible to get here. Why not just run?"

I laughed softly but I could hear the edges of sorrow within it. Shaking my head as my eyes left the paintings, the stained glass, all of these memories held in the heavy air to look into his eyes. Our eyes met for a long moment and I could see some flicker of understanding underlying them. "Even this far from the moment I lost my father...I do not understand why he let them kill him. He tried to explain it to me then, but I cannot fathom his purpose. Perhaps it was his way of atoning for turning the last Hellsing...perhaps it was because my mother had died and he wished to join her...I do not know. All he said was that it must happen, it was written in the fabric of time and reality long before he was created and cemented with my birth. He had to die to the hands of those he tried to save...to die trying to save a comrade."

The white knight...my father failed as he knew he must leaving me the mantle of Alucard and the bite of a vampire hidden within my long sleeves.

"You never explained the Princess part."

"Ah yes," He pulled me from those dark thoughts, I had been forgetful hadn't I? "forgive me. It started with Nicholai, his father Vlad Tepes was crown prince of Wallachia, a place now so seithr infested no one dare visit. Wallachia was ruled by Vlad, and his first son would rule for him, making Nicholai a prince of royal Wallachian blood; in the 1700s this blood would be renounced as Wallachia became a part of a country known as Romania. We would not become royal until my father. Through various means throughout the centuries we had gotten a Dutchy in England and for a time left the Alucard castle. During this time my father met the crown princess of the english family," My hand raised pointing to my mother, "they wed, and had me. I was a princess from the moment I was born. Though, this does not matter to the world outside it is a touching tribute to my mother to call myself as her child, with title."

"I don't understand, why don't you-" He never was able to finish, Valkenhyn entered, using the door instead of the rift as his eyes looked upon is both. "Your meal is prepared madame. I suggest you retire to the balcony to continue your conversation."

"Yes, thank you Valkenhyn. I am sure your spectacular cooking shall benefit both my palette and mood." I give him a gracious smile my anger from earlier forgotten as I turn my gaze to Ragna. His eyes are strangely hollow and I feel his brain is probably rioting against this wealth of trivial information. My fingers reach out gently touching his glove to bring him out of this knowledge. "Come, we shall speak more as we enjoy a meal." His eyes look down at me for a long moment and he simply shakes his head before following me. We leave as we came, in silence. Climbing the stairs to the higher reaches I point out a few things as we pass. My own chambers, the upper solarium, the music room. We come to another set of stairs and climb into a naturally lit chamber. The stone walls classical as we climb up it's spiral interior passing the open windows, slits once used for battle. Arrowmen would have pressed themselves to the walls before firing their weapons out these small indented windows, used when the castle still needed protecting. In the time of the Ottoman wars and even later the great wars with other countries that would kill thousands it would be guns that peered out these windows. The moonlight sent her fettered fingers into each small outcropping hitting us with her pale touch as we climb past each of these small openings reaching towards the top outcropping.

I can smell the food from here, a petit-cassoulet with goose, steamed long beans in white wine sauce, and perhaps a glass of Merlot with which to truly enhance this dish. If there was one thing Valkenhyn did with perfection each day it was his spectacular cooking. One might not be able to believe he was once a fearsome bounty hunter, a vampire killer. Now he had taken the form of servant with loyalty unbending. We climb the last of the stairs to come to the archway where the table is laid out. A candle on the center to add slight lighting though unnecessary as the moon lit everything in a pale glow. A soft wind flickering the bits of fire causing the glasses of wine to sparkle. Two chairs of luxurious nature await us as we move into the space and we sit almost in unison. I am sure we are both grateful for this soft silence though for entirely different reasons. I cannot discern what is passing through his mind, to see what is flashing behind those eyes. His expression is as somber as my own and once more I question my resolve. Yet I know he would learn of all this should the loop of time cease. My secrets would become revealed when he met the face of his true enemy, when Terumi's cowardice would cease.

As my skirts settled against the chair Valkenhyn appeared once more, serving us in silence as I looked outwards towards the garden off the balcony edge. The top of this tower had once been a look out, but now it was a point of pleasure for myself. A place where I could see all of my gardens, The gardens of red, white, pink, and violet. The large green houses with their flickering lights, the edge of the castle itself fading from view leaving only the beautiful finishes serving us, but neither of us touch the meal. He leaves as silently as he came and that silence falls over us for long stretches before either of us speak.

"Ragn-"

"Rach-"

We both spoke at the same moment and a laugh over comes us. For a moment the dark knowledge he has learned of my family, and of me fades. I slowly take my fork in my hand letting it cut into the surface of a tender piece of goose giving him the go ahead to speak.

"Are you the only female Alucard?"

I chew softly at the piece, the exquisite flavor of it moving from my tongue to my throat as I feel it's soft nuances fill my soul. "Yes as far as my history states. Another is not mentioned and is never featured in any portraits. It is rather strange, but perhaps there is a purpose to my being the first. In the modern world there is no place for vampires...I am merely an ancient and forgotten piece of history."

His eyes look nervously at the dish, but it does seem harmless enough even if it is nothing he is familiar with. The smell of the beans mixed with the tender chunks of goose are too much to overcome and eventually he allows himself a bite. He chews first with trepidation but soon he is chewing with interest and going for yet another bite. I can't help but enjoy a small chuckle at his change in heart towards my meal and he is quickly taking bites of not only the cassoulet but even the french cut green beans.

"So are all vampires able to...ya know, do what you do?" He speaks with his mouth half full and he was obviously quite hungry as he barely stops to breathe as he continues to fill himself to the brim with food. In fact going for another helping as I take my smaller bites enjoying each individual flavor. Still I enjoy his fervor taking it as obvious approval.

"If you mean the ability to control lightening and wind, no. That is an ability given to me alone. As a child I was gifted with several special traits that became only stronger once my father gave his last gift to me. "

He swallowed a large chunk audibly and paused in his shoveling of food to look at me much more seriously. I reached my fingers to take a gentle sip of my red wine as he continued to regard me. "How did you know about the Cauldron?"

I was sure with the wealth of information and with the beautiful meal before him he would not have remembered. Yet it was probably this knack for a rigid memory that had kept him alive this long...this time. "I have seen you enter the Cauldron." His eyes narrow as he sets his fork aside the wine still untouched.

"How?"

I frown deeply as I take a bite of a green bean letting it slide down my throat. These moments as I chew I am not paying attention to the flavor. No I am trying to find the answer that will not give too much away, a way to explain. "I told you earlier this place was outside of time. For that I am able to view, experience, and take part in may plausible endings, different timelines."

His brow furrows as he stares at me and I can feel something rising within him. Understanding, anger, confusion. He is a complex beast, and I enjoy in some way watching him trying to grasp this knowledge.

"How many times have you...watched... me die?"

"Thousands." I do not like to think of it, of how many times this loop has continued, of the endings I have had to watch. My eyes look away from him pushing back an unknown emotion. Each time he meets his end, whether it is falling into the cauldron with her sword punctured into him, by the hero's hand..by his brother's, or by that disgusting pseudo-liquid creature. I have seen them all, over and over.

"And you don't do a damn thing to stop it?!" His voice is shattering and I can hear my wine glass shudder against his force as his hands coming down upon the table. I cannot look at him, I cannot tell him what I am, what this place is. Why I cannot interfere, to give him that knowledge even for a moment. It is too risky.

"I cannot stop it. It's not-"

"It's not your place right? Such a load of shit and you know it Rachel. You know all this and you know how to fucking stop it!"

His words cut into me and my eyes close blocking back a wetness I cannot dare shed. I will not allow myself to cry, not in his presence. A deep shuddering breath pulls me back within my own restraints. "I cannot. Only you can stop it Ragna. It is your torch to bear, and if not is..." A soft breath falls from my lips as I catch myself, "If not I shall wait until a time where you can."

"Then tell me how!"

"I cannot."

"Damnit!" The table falls to the side, the food crashing against the ground. Plates shattering, wine spilling as he picks me up from my seat. His fingers are curled into the base of my neck as he holds me up. His sword is out and I can see it twinkling in the light.

"If you feel killing me shall sate your anger I suggest you do it. It will change nothing." I don't fight back I just stare at him. His eyes meet mine and the anger stops, I did not realize I was crying until he sets me down and his fingers come in contact, the edge of his gloves coming away with small dots of wetness on them.

"It's hard...isn't it?"

"U-unbearable." He wraps his arms around me, kneeling as I sink to the floor. My face against his jacket and I can smell him, his scent stronger than I have experienced since my teeth first touched him in that deadly kiss. His arms hold me close, and for the first time since the death of my father I cry. I do not wail like lesser women have, but silent shudders and sobs rack me as I pull myself into him and let the mask of Alucard shatter at my feet. "I am so sorry...Ragna."

Moments

Chapter Six: Roses and Thorns

A man who harms another harms himself.


	6. Roses and Thorns

Sorry about the wait on this chapter. I became distracted with other things and then when I finally sat down to do it I ended up rewriting large sections. This has been by far my most difficult and also most rewarding chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, oh and I am going to have some characters showing up and I was hoping to get some input on who you would like to see. Enjoy the chapter and please review!

Chapter Six: Roses and Thorns

_He that hurts another hurts himself  
_

I can't take it when a girl cries. A single tear has always cut me to little edible pieces, but this..this isn't just some chick crying. Crying about me killing her boyfriend, or some of the other shit I've had to deal with all this time. No this is the girl I've never seen smile. For all the time I've been around this stupid little rabbit she's never shown any emotion except for anger and that full of herself smile she always gets when some one loses to her. That sick smile she gets when she knows she's won and immediately runs off for tea. That smile has haunted me for years..this is something that just gnaws at me.

It'd be better if she had just taken her fist and dug it into me, ripped out my damn heart and ate it for fuck's sake. Rachel is a wonder, even crying she's dignified. She doesn't sob or cry out, her shoulders barely even shake. It's only because I can feel wet spots soaking through my jacket that I know she's crying at all. The stone floor isn't as cold as I thought it would be as I sit back pulling her with me as her legs are sprawled out behind the edges of her boots peeking out from the white lace ruffles. She doesn't say anything and neither do I. The smell of the roses is heady on her and I wonder if it comes from her garden or if she just naturally smells like that.

She's calming down now, damn rabbit. My hand raises from her back to stroke her hair as nicely as I can with these gloves on. Being 'tender' isn't something I'm known for but hell at least I'm giving it a fucking shot. Watching people die...over and over. No wonder she was so fucked. The smells of the meal I ruined are still wafting over the slight moonlit breeze and I look at it from the edges of my peripherals. I fucked that table up that's for sure. Glass twinkling in the light along with the ruined food, ah well it'll show that Valkenhyn bastard right, make him do a little more work. She pulls her head away from me her sleeves raising to push away the lines tears have made on her face.

"Forgive me, I appear to have lost myself." She's making excuses, straightening herself up. That fucking wall raising just as I go some fucking answers, just as the things that happened to me were making sense, why she was a ghost at every god damn turn I made.

Her head raises and her eyes look at me, and I see a look I'd never seen in any girl I'd ever seen, but one I recognized. From the paintings...the woman who was Nic-something's wife. Elysa? That look of just being dead on the inside...shattered. Her red orbs moved away just as quickly and I couldn't help but frown...what was so horrible to do...that to her? If there was one thing I gave to Rachel it's that she was strong. She was hell to fight against and she had one bitch of a brain to get away from. The few times, and I do mean few we're talking maybe twice here, I'd managed to beat her she acted perfectly like I hadn't. She acted as if she had fucking planned for me to kick her ass, and almost every battle we had was close I never managed to hurt her. She never bled or even limped away from any battle we had which was the most frustrating thing about her.

She started to stand but my hand caught her keeping her on the floor. Something in my eyes must have scared her because she flinched back for just a moment. Time ticked in slow moving steps between us as I stared into those eyes. Knowledge, fear, sadness...no not sadness despair, and something else I couldn't quite figure out was there in the very back. The tears made her eyes glisten like rubies under the moonlight and I felt a pang I hadn't felt since...since Saya died outside the burning church.

"I think it would be in you best interest to leave." Her voice is quiet and barely audible over the slight wind that had started kicking up. I frown watching her face become harsher as she hides behind that look of being haughty and all knowing. It hurt and I couldn't fucking understanding it. She didn't want me to know something, something in those eyes that I couldn't describe. She moved to her feet and I followed. Long tense moments being trapped between us. Knowledge of what had happened, what I knew now. Everything.

She had to watch me die, over and over and over. Who else died? What happened in these 'endings' she watched? We stood opposite one another for a long moment before I broke the silence. "I think I'd like to stay."

"But the Cauldron-"

"Will wait." She was pulling at straws now. Trying to pull up defenses and get me the hell away from her. I could only grin internally at that. I had finally gotten to her though I hadn't meant to. For a long time I had always wanted to know who the hell she was. She bit me and ran, then kept showing up like a ghost, and I never fucking knew why. Now...now I was getting my answers.

"Why do you follow me around Rachel? I mean it's not like you have to but you're a fucking ghost in my shadow." The question caught her off guard, but she knew she wasn't getting rid of me. Sure she could just send me, but for some odd reason she wanted to part on good terms. I wanted to know more...there was something behind all those walls and that mask of indifference...something that reeled me in like a fish.

"Because you are my mistake."

Ouch. I must have noticeably winced since concern flooded across her face before a stern expression quickly whipped it beneath that heavy indifference.

"Before you I never bit anyone, and after you I never shall again. I am obligated to you."

"Why don't you think past your fucking obligations. Do you want to follow me around?"

"You are quite amusing...yes. I suppose, out of all the people who are within this play you are quite possibly the most entertaining. I try to keep my eye on you."

"O-ok." That was slightly creepy. That all knowing aura came over her again ad it bugged the hell out of me. "Do you want me to leave?"

"I suppose not. I am sure there are more things you want to know."

"Alright, now what do you want?"

This pulled her away from these easy answers and she simply stared at me at me for a few long moments her eyebrows knotted in deep thought. Most people you asked them what they wanted and a flurry of answers most fucking useless and selfish spewed out of their mouths. She just stood there in silence her fingers folded together neatly, eyes staring over me towards the garden lost in it all.

When her eyes finally focused and she let herself look at me I understood. No one had ever asked her what she wanted before.

What did I want? Within the multitude of thoughts that had come through me want was one I was both familiar and unfamiliar with. I could easily state that I wanted a cup of tea, or that I wished to go out and it would be done. Still such surface desires were hardly anything to talk about and I highly doubted that it was these such wants that he was alluding to. No, what he wanted to know were the deeper wants, those wants that rest within a persons soul. Happiness, love, success. The things every day people wished for, and some for money, power, or to cause terror. Things monsters wished for. Once I had wished of these sorts of things, love especially.

In my younger years mere months before I would become the timeless creature I now was I imagined my marriage. A long white dress, my hair in curls, a man who would cross oceans for my favor. There were many, my hand had been offered for long before I was of age. Arranged marriages proposed and I soon learned too many people were monsters. Princes and warlords wanting to command pieces of the army. To become heroes for their own reasons or tyrants to fight against others even though the beast had wrecked the land. There were whispers once that I was to be given to Hakumen as a bride, which of course is laughable at best, and impossible with the knowledge of the White Knight I now beheld. I would not have wanted him either, the Susano'o unit made him cocky almost to the point of not being able to put up with him. Love was a gift I would not get to partake of. Once I was changed I understood that, and happiness was a mere illusion. Temporary, fleeting...happiness stayed only for a moment until one became dissatisfied with their surroundings and yearned for something different. A never ending cycle.

What I wanted, truly wanted, was the loop to end. To stop the beast in his tracks...to stop the beast not the way the White Knight would, but instead to stop him from ever coming to be. It would never happen and in some small way I wonder if that singular thought is why I must now toil watching the world rebuild time and time again, to know who the beast was. Now perhaps that was changing, perhaps I wanted to save him from his fate, to stop Terumi and stop this relentless cycle. It couldn't change anything now, it was too late, but perhaps give a better future.

"Don't hurt yourself."

Sarcasm. My face lifts and he is closer to me than when my thoughts had become overwhelming and I drowning in them. Mere breaths away truly, too close. His fingers reached forward affectionately pushing hair away from my eyes, parting the veil they hid beneath. My eyes only flare for a moment with indignation upon his silly comment.

"It is a pointless question. What does what one wants amount to? Nothing. Simple selfish desires that sit untouched when inconvenient." I cross my arms against the cloth of my torso as he simply laughs at my response. My brow furrowing as I turn from him gazing out into the garden. His fingers at least do not raise to touch me again, he has been far to physical in a non-fighting manner since out at the garden.

"Rachel why not answer the question? Sure it might be pointless but I'd like to know." His voice seems genuine enough but it is a hard question. I do not wish to turn back the clock of time and destroy the Black Beast as I once would have. Some people truly deserved what happened to them, but I would not like to give up my eternal life either. My life was of the most importance to the Alucard line, the last...it would be like taking out the last unicorn and shooting it merely to save it the pain of being the last. To erase the history of it all, no I had to live on although it meant permanent solitude.

I frown deeply as I consider my choices. I have never thought about what I wanted, not since Father died. Father gave me everything I wanted on a mere whim, from a horse to ride on to new dresses to the large glass green houses. All of it...now I had no wants.

"Perhaps.." I frown it seems so childish, in many ways. My cheeks burned hues of pastel pinks and reds with heat and embarrassment as I thought of it. To admit such foolishness seemed some how a showing of weakness, perhaps even a large one and to give some one such knowledge could only be dangerous. Still as I consider it I cannot find a way which this knowledge could, at least potentially, be used against me and it is but a simple question.

"Well go on, the damn suspense is killing me." I give a small laugh at his impatience but it is hardly a heart felt one.

"We shouldn't discuss it here. This mess needs to be cleaned and I do not wish to take the chance of cutting myself on this glass. Come, we'll go to the music room, it's not far ." My hands raise and two claps bring a flourish of movements, a black cloud and my two companions arrive with the normal fumbled and graceless entry. Nago bowing low as Gii tries to keep his plump and pointless form airborne.

"Mistress! W-what happened?" I give a sigh at Gii's incessant questions clicking my tongue at him in such a way to make him pale from his normal beet red towards a more pastel shade.

"The legs must be looked at on that table. They fell without a moments hesitation but instants after we sat to eat. Tell Valkenhyn I am very disappointed."

Nago and Gii exchange looks but nothing else is given, they merely stand there like the pathetic statues they are. "Well?"

"O-oh yes Mistress. We'll have this cleaned up in no time."

"See to it that you do. I shall be timing your efforts." With a flurry of a turn I move towards the lower stairs.

She did it again, damn that Rachel. One minute she's almost human, well as human as she can be. The look on her face, her eyes. For a few moments you could believe she was a normal girl with a heavy burden. Then in the flash of two annoying pests she becomes cold as ice and an A class bitch. We move down the stairs and she doesn't bother to talk. Just silence, just like Litchi. Silence was following me today.

"Why are you so mean to those two? I mean obviously you like them or you wouldn't keep them around..."

The edges of her blonde pony tails bounce as she laughs moving with fast steps down the long stair well. One hand dragging, no caressing the wall like an old friend. I could see the stone was smoothed slightly where her fingers fell, I didn't notice that on the way up but I guess it's easier to see this way. Her laughter only lasts a few breaths before she's talking her voice cold as always and it echoes up the stairwell like a fierce chill.

"I don't know if like is perhaps the right word. They have been with me since childhood, but they must know their place. They are mere servants whose lives I could take away in but a moment. Besides, threatening compels them to work at a higher efficiency as well as amusing me in their panic." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was suddenly unsure if the girl I was speaking to upstairs was me falling asleep at the table during dinner. This...person was down right cold, like Rachel always was.

"Lastly, they know I don't mean it." There it was again, the right hook, the blow that sends you reeling and you don't even know what the fuck hit you. It was an edge of sweetness. Her voice didn't change, not a bit of it from those same tones I've heard laugh at my own losses, but the sweet was there.

She wasn't kidding when she said it wasn't far. At the bottom of the stairs, two doors down past that stupid bust of some old guy in a curled wig, and a vase of more roses. There were flowers everywhere in this fucking place. She opened the door to a room entering into the pitch darkness. It stunk like a trap but I heard two loud claps and suddenly the place was brightly lit.

Candles in holders on the walls and another chandelier lit the place not even leaving the corners for shadows to hide. A large piano, a cello and a few instruments I didn't recognized sat poised at one area of the room while several couches and chairs filled up the rest. The chairs were old and I'd seen something like them in a Library branch some time back. These looked a hell of a lot more comfortable though. Some soft cushy material covering them.

She sat with grace. I always thought she'd get lost in all those damn skirts but the thing barely ruffled as she tucked it behind her knees and sat down at a couch with a heart shaped back. I took the longer couch opposite sitting with a leg crossed over my knee. Arms sprawling the back of the couch, it was better then that damn rigid wooden chair she had me sit at during lunch.

"So out with it."

Her brow creases again, and I swallow my want to scream at her. Why the hell wouldn't she just come out with it. She was more open about the stupid Cauldron and what this place was than this simple stupid question. A question I could ask a stranger on a corner and get a faster answer out of.

A long breath escapes her lips, it's strange but their darker than normal. The pink replaced for a red that matches her cheeks...wait, she's blushing?! Small bits of pink and red flared on her cheeks and the old myth 'vampires can't blush' was officially dead in the seithr. She wouldn't look at me either her eyes looking specifically at the wall paper beyond me. A good tactic since it made her concentrate.

"I think I would like to live my life as it would before the black beast's arrival."

That was it? All that blushing, avoiding, and everything else was for that?! What the fuck was that about! I closed my eyes in agitation. "That's it? Go back to being a human?" I forced myself to keep my voice under control but I think it came out through gritted teeth because she was giving me that fucking cocksure smile again.

"No not human, just live the life that was made for me." More cryptic answers, this is giving me a headache. Obviously she saw my irritation since she took it upon herself to give a shit and continue. "I was to have a large ball at my sixteenth birthday and then meet with suitors. Then I would choose a husband whom I cared for and was of acceptable parentage. I suppose a sort of happily ever after. Eventually I would become queen unless a better heir was chosen. At twenty three my father would have turned me and eventually I would have to fake my own death to remove myself from the thrown but such is life."

"So you want to live a life where you have to choose some prince to marry?" The more she told me the less this was making any sense. Sure I had no illusions about love or any of that shit, there was no damn time. The cauldron wouldn't wait for me...but I did...once think about what it would be like. Between Saya and now, while training under Jubei that maybe..maybe I'd find some one and just live that nice life in the middle of nowhere. Grow old and all that shit. I couldn't have the choice of who taken away from me, my choices right now were terrible enough.

"I...never looked at it that way. For me I was raised being told that anyone of incorrect lineage was not good enough for me. In those times I had never met people like yourself or any of the others who live in the lower levels. My parents wanted the best for me and knew best. Besides, there is the Alucard blood to think about."

"Everyone bleeds red Rachel. What the hell does it matter, besides why couldn't you do that stuff anyway?" I couldn't believe this, I didn't think anyone held onto those stupid ideas of 'blue bloods' anymore. There wasn't enough of the damn stuff to go around for people to give a rats ass anymore. Maybe she was right about being outdated.

"Well if you hadn't noticed," there was that angry tone again "I will probably never pass for a marrying age, and I can barely get most people to not think of me as a child. Besides, only a few people are out of their mind enough to marry a vampire willingly. Without the beauty of being older to aid me my chances for a romantic affair are nil. Aside from that there is a bit too much going on at the moment, and probably will be for the substantial future for love to even have a moment to fester should I manage to overcome any of the above tasks."

She just got louder as she kept talking, enraged about something as she let her eyes burn into me like two fiery hot swords. "Ok, ok I get it. Still you don't look that young to me."

"If you think your foolish compliment shall overcome my anger at your being blind not to mention idiotic, you are clearly mistaken."

I give a sigh as she flares up to anger just as quickly as I do. "Still you want to get married? You don't seem the tied down type."

She looks livid at me for another moment before her eyes gaze at the piano. "Once all I wanted was love. To know I was loved and some one was there for me. Then I learned no one can, I am damned to eternal solitude. Never to know love in any form, it is the second part of my curse. I cannot interfere, I cannot make the world any better I can merely watch and guard. Also that I shall do it alone, most likely for all eternity or until I go quite mad."

Her eyes darken again as sorrow takes away the blush that was pulling at her cheeks. Her eyes far off and hazy as she pulls a point on the piano to concentrate into. I-I can't stand that look anymore. She's so broken, so weak...a little mimic doll of the girl who would make fun of me when I was in pain, who would challenge me to fights for her own amusement...this broken thing that hid inside that all along.

Madness...I would go mad with time. The body may live forever but the mind still felt it's toll, only the exceptionally strong could overcome time's ravages and I had found that I was not strong enough. The loop should it continue indefinitely would surely speed up the process. "When I become mad I shall hope I have the common sense to end my own life." The pang is there, ripping at me. I'll never become that woman my father wished me to, forever trapped in this stunted form. To be called loli and child for the rest of my eternity. Tears were pulling at the edges of my eyes.

"Rachel..." He is pulling me away again, pulling me from that tide of thoughts that ripples through me like a tsunami. Ripping away...why does he bring on these things? Why does he torture me. My eyes return from their daze and I am looking into his. Some time in those few seconds he had crossed from the long couch to my own. Filling perfectly the other half of it.

It wasn't proper and I scooted from him slightly, but his hand was over me, pressing against the curved edge of the couch. He was so much larger than myself and I could see why people feared him. So tall...so wild. "Please..this is hardly a suitable nor acceptable distance." What was this feeling, my heart in my throat as it beats wildly within me. My cheeks are flaring with warmth and all I want to do is run, yet like a wicked snake his eyes have me transfixed. A gloved finger falls on my lips to silence me as I am about to open my mouth in yet another protest.

I can feel his breath as he leans closer to me. He smells of dust, and of grime but beneath it he smells of mint and fresh air. We're mere moments away from one another now as he stares at me. His eyes are clouded with something, some knowledge like a spark that has lit them.

I finally understood it, as tears filled her eyes I was pulled. Running to her, I had to stop them, I had to fix her. I can't fucking understand it, but it pulls at me. It rips at me more than losing my arm. Where did she go? Where did the stupid rabbit that taunted me go? Or was this who it was... this is who was under there all the time. Her lips are soft beneath my finger and those eyes scared...just like a rabbit would be.

No one ever loved her...and she's been alone. I knew what that was like, every day since Saya was gone I was alone. Even in crowds, and when I was wanted...then I was really fucking alone. No one to trust, everyone was an enemy...even her. Subconsciously my fingers runs along my neck. The bite is still there...it always will be.

Her eyes, her hair...I never noticed anything about her before now. She's so small, tiny and perfectly crafted . It wasn't the change of person that made me see that now but instead the want to keep her from being broken...to keep that pain away. I know how to fix her and slowly I drop my head toward her own. I can feel the breath catch in her throat.

"You don't have to be alone." The words are barely a whisper, no one needs to hear it but her. Her eyes widen for a moment and that shocked expression is all it takes, I lean forward and my lips press against her own. They're soft like a rose would be.


	7. Dancing Shadows

Alright everyone another chapter up! I took another approach to the Ragna/Rachel character split so let me know how it works please! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far and I hope you very much enjoy this chapter!

Nova

Moments

Chapter Seven : Dancing Shadows

Hope often deludes the foolish man

Everything I have ever thought I knew is now gone. The world is upside down where I am floating in the ethereal matter in between both the wide open sky endless in direction and possibilities then trapped by ground which keeps me rigidly in place. I am frozen in this small time bubble floating throughout the forgotten times and spaces between. I am waiting, waiting for it to pop into nothingness and I will wake into the same cycle I have before this just a pleasant dream to pass the time of an afternoon nap.

It did not, my eyes had closed for a few singular moments but opened to see his lips still gently against my own. His face filling my vision as his eyes were now closed and strangely at peace. My lack of response must have caused him concern for he parted our lips prematurely his eyes opening rapidly and focusing concentrated on my own. He shows not a singular sign of embarrassment and my shock allows me to reciprocate in turn, yet he is searching for something. Reaching, digging and pulling for some information within me. He raises a gloved hand to let a singular digit trace my cheek and in finishing it's arch tracing the flat expanse to my jaw and it burns a line of sensation against my flesh. I idly wonder if it leaves a mark upon my flesh, but such thoughts only hold mild amusement soon faded. My wandering concentration comes back to him in this endless cycle it has since I first laid eyes on him when he was but a pathetic creature wounded and forgotten.

I think of opening my mouth to speak, perhaps to question his sanity, but at the slight parting of my lips he makes a sudden move. Within his first kiss to me, for I shall not call it ours as I was not a willing participant, his touch was featherlight as if his lips were a tentative butterfly perched upon the tender flesh such tenderness was abandoned now. With my slightly parted lips allowing him an ability to cusp those lips with his own he quickly moved the hand that had traced the easy line past my ears bringing his hand to press against the back of my head entrapping me in his movements. His lips placed one between the other beneath mine he sought deeper territory. His head tilted I could feel his breath tickling the hair that had fallen before my ears. His body had been precariously placed previously but now confidence surged within him and as he pressed harsher into the kiss his fingers pulled me to him. It was not gentle by any means but he did not cause harm. Instead he pressed me as close to him as my skirts would allow.

These sensations were heady, his scent a poison filling my senses akin to a deep red wine's perfume causing my vision to become unfocused. Despite myself a small noise escaped me and I could feel the rumble of a gruff noise in response. His hand slipped from my neck following the long harsh cloth making a perfect like upon my spine before finding the flat expanse of my lower pack and holding me there his other hand snaking across my shoulder. I was trapped but did not fight it he was far too close and a part of my mind cried in anguish begging me to free myself from his clutches. Distrust brimming high within me yet this was Ragna. If he cared not for my company he would have left my home when I gave him the option. No, I silenced my mind with a firm rebuke for this. Never in my life had such raw emotion been placed upon me; I had often watched lovers within the city when my boredom compelled me to leave the safety and comfort of my home. I never even dared to consider if I would experience the forbidden pleasures I had seen in the eyes of couples in the parks and restaurants upon the by-streets. No, even if it was momentary and would be loss in mere moments...I would enjoy it.

A sharp sudden sting brought me out of my personal argument and I registered within mere moments what it was. He had bitten my lower lip, not enough to sting but enough to cause the soft bit of flesh to swell gently. His eyes sparkled with something I could only consider mischief.

"No thinking."His words a mere whisper barely audible due his lowered tones rumbling against me in a wave of vibration. He was upon me his lips trapping me and stealing my breath like the blood I stole from him. His fingers pressing tight against my shoulders I almost felt as if I was to be devoured with such a personal and passionate act. His fingers removed from my shoulders and I felt myself falling backwards. Our lips never parted and the mere sensation dizzied my thoughts. I fell soft against the pillow set into the corner as his body leaned long against me. His knee placed between my own raising to fill the space between my thighs though not high enough to be inappropriate. Another low rumble shuddered out like a bestial growl in the depth of night. Raw and powerful the sound shivered over my flesh and coaxed a reply of a small muffled moan.

We parted for breath then as he left another small bite against my lip in parting. I was thankful for the momentary release sure my heart beating in my chest was sure to burst with sensation. My fingers raising to press against my bangs clutching desperately for command of the situation at hand. He must have sensed my attempts at regaining balance for his lips only parted long enough for him to get a good look at my flushed face and lips swollen with the bruising kiss that pressed me against the couch.

"Rachel.." My eyes opened and his eyes burned into me. Not my face, no now his eyes were flickering over the entirety of my form from where my dress had bunched the lace then pressed flat beneath the weight of his own leg to the curves hidden beneath my own dress a finger flicking up the small red hook ties of my top obviously approving of how tight the hooks were placed. "Stay still."

Dangerous words, I am quick to attempt to rebuke such a salacious comment but before words can exit my lips he has grabbed both of my arms and is holding them on opposites of my head. "Or I'll make you."

I was now at quite the disadvantage, but to let him know it would be a stabbing and possibly fatal wound. Even within such passionate boundaries I did not for a moment want to be taken as harmless. I leaned up as much as my craning neck and shoulders would allow and he seemed quite sure it was only to let him partake of a kiss. What he found were twin incisors sharp as needles leaving two pricks against his lower lip. He smirked pulling away as his fingers released my wrists though lingered against the flesh there. "I suggest you do not take to such threats, idle as they may be."

He shook his head sending wild sterling strands waggling around his face before one of his hands lifted up to my twin hair bands. "Alright then, Rachel would you, please, stay still?"

His mocking expression unearths a slight chuckle from within me and he takes it for deserved approval. Threats were not the way to win this battle, or any as far as I was concerned. His fingers played idly with the long golden strands pulling them to twirl around a single gloved finger before letting the tightly wound strands lose again to fall and merge with their brethren before his hand once more voyaged to the tie itself. A single tug on either set the hair free letting it fall in long waves along the couch spilling over the edges of it. His palm cups some of it cradling as he leans past me to bring it to his nose, a small smile on his lips. "Do you always smell this good?"

A flash of heat rooted itself to my cheeks no sooner than I had calmed the previous wave. My crimson and ruby eyes quickly averting to corners. I did not wish to see that smirk when he noticed my cheeks flushed with color once more. "I-I take rose baths every evening..." Why was I telling him this? My mind was already accusing me of showing weakness but I could find no other explanation to give. Eyes slipped from their corners daring a glance at the man who held me captive beneath his form only to see a slight bit of redness in his own cheeks, something almost close to embarrassment glinting in those eyes. So he was not impervious either and his suave karma quickly dispersing with the mere thought of me nude in clear water. This thought pulled a grin that I quickly suppressed.

He did not dawdle on such thoughts as fingers straightened the strands of loosened hair before it snaked towards my front brushing across the sliver of exposed sensitive flesh not covered by my traveling cloak. The large red ribbon resting and concealing any form of femininity I did have. His fingers touched along the bows edge tracing it idly before he raised the hand and quickly removed the glove in it's entirety. The left now exposed I knew the right would never attain similar treatment. He raised it to touch along that sliver of flesh once more before he pulled sending the cross insignia cloak sliding away from my neck and shoulders. His fingers curling to grab a hold of one crossed end and remove the entire piece from behind me. My bare neck exposed to the drafty air of the music room only enhanced my overall feeling of exposure but he only smiled running one covetous set of fingers down the milky flesh.

"Ragna, we should stop." This was wrong, and it was only now that my inner mind was quickly reminding me of it. I was serving as a distraction, no matter how much I may want him to continue. This was forbidden in every sense. Our history, our futures. I was only serving to cloud his judgment as he was quickly serving to cloud mine.

She was thinking again. It was really fucking obvious since every damn time she did her eyes seemed to just glaze over and she stopped responding. I hated that, when I had her attention her eyes flared like they were lit by a fire. I was quickly starting to like that look. Really like it.

Of course a part of me was screaming I didn't know what the fuck I was doing or why. In a way that voice was right, but I didn't give a hell. She was beneath me and for the first time there were no walls, no hidden secrets and pieces of her finally made sense. For that, I wanted her. I wanted her more than I wanted the cauldrons destroyed or any of the other shit had wanted.

I lean myself down feeling the heat of her body and I leave a quick bite against her jugular. "I said no thinking." A muffled sound escaped her throat and her limbs went some what rigid at my sides, I couldn't help but give a small laugh at that. Her reactions weren't like any girl I'd ever been this close to, sure I didn't exactly have a long fucking track record but enough to know. She was timid, unsure completely lost in her own damn mind. I was going to drag her out of that screaming if I had to.

I could feel her pulse against me as I let lips trace down a line to the collar of her shirt. The small divot of rough cotton keeping me from going further. My fingers slipping quickly between us to fight with the red hooks. With the cloak out of the way I could actually feel the curves of her body. She may have been turned young but her body wasn't underdeveloped because I could feel the curve of her breasts even though her very very inconvenient layers. The first tie popped free and I peeled it back placing a bite on her collarbone. She squirmed and a low rumble left my throat. The noise she let loose, a pant with a small noise behind it was driving me insane. My hands starting to shake as all I wanted were these damn ties out of my way. I wanted to see it, to see what she kept hidden beneath all these fucking layers.

"Why are you doing this?" I had just managed to get three ties when her words stopped me cold. Her eyes were staring into me now I leaned back so we could look at each other. Rachel always fascinated me in away that made me want to force her to give me answers and bash her with my sword. Somethings still weren't explained...but that didn't matter to me right now. I wanted to show her she didn't have to marry some prince, some ass with a title who wouldn't give a shit about her. I didn't answer her, my eyes staring out into the music room as I backed away from her. Her hair and clothes disheveled around her and my fingers managed to half undo the fourth button. I could see the lace of the frock underneath.

"Answer me." I felt my mood fall with it. What could I tell her?

"Because...because it's right." I don't know when my fucking curiosity became something more. What dragged me to her, made me want to kiss her, to, for lack of a better term, fuck the sadness out of her. To show her there was more to life than her duties...but maybe I was just trying to prove that to myself. Some unknown emotion spread across her face before for the first time since I started this she initiated. Her arms wrapped around my neck lifting me before she pressed her lips to mine, and it was one of the most arousing things I'd ever experienced.

She pulled away and those crimson pool eyes just stared at me. Those damn eyes..."Ragna..." My lips found her neck again to muffle the groan and her breath hitched as she felt it. I fucking loved the way she said my name.

"Why are you letting me do this?" I managed to growl out. My hands were work overtime trying to get the damn things undone as my lips were trying to conquer every bit of flesh they could find. Another hook popped out of my way, and another. Two more and it would be out of my way. Her own fingers stopped me as she pulled off my jacket. She wasn't thinking anymore that was for sure.

The jacket thrown and my blade falling to the floor with an echoing thud. Her body arching beneath me as I finally remove the last button. Only a thin piece of silk between us. My fingers tracing along her stomach and ribs as I pulled the hooks away exposing her thin frame. I pulled back to admire my own handiwork she leaned up placing a bite of her own the sharp edges of her canines leaving two small pricks as she pilled away. It must have bled because she started to lick leaving a peal of small and happy moans after each taste. It made my body shiver as my fingers pushed up her sides to try to remove her of her sleeves. Get rid of all that lace keeping her from me. I shrugged off my belts as I felt her fingers tracing up and I could feel her fingers even through the heavy line silk. The gii style front of mine once just a training outfit I never really parted with. When you got a gift in clothes from one of the six heroes...even I didn't want to part with the damn thing.

Of course right now, I'd prefer it was in piles on the floor along with her skirt. My eyes memorized the curve of that thin bit of silk my fingers tracing beneath her ribs before falling towards the edges of her skirt. Each time that small figure arched enticingly as I moved up her ribs before falling again as I moved back. It was hypnotic in a way as my fingers would brush just the underside of her breasts before falling away again. Rachel's brow was starting to crease in frustration and her teeth biting on her lower lip.

She wasn't as small as one might expect. Her breasts small orbs only allowing a slight crease against her ribs that were just large enough for a hand. My fingers lifted up allowing two fingers to flick up the expanse of her orb and she gasped her body twitching involuntarily before thumbs traced along the underside making her cheeks flare and her hips shift.

"Rachel!" The crackle of a radio and the shouting of an angry and bitchy voice stopped us both cold. Her eyes flew open and her panting lips closed as her eyes looked for the obtrusive noise."For fuck's sake Rachel, answer me!" Her body raised slightly pressing a slightly wet kiss against my lips. Neither of us wanted to stop. She parted her lips and my tongue took advantage dipping into it and pressing against her own. Another of the sounds, I was trying to push her back. "Damn it Rachel I know you're there, answer!" I growled my foot trying to find the device, I'd smash it if I had to. She moved away pressing a single finger to my lips.

Kokonoe, being a daughter of two heroes her and I found an understanding in one another. Both our parents of that lineage we both did our best to keep it quiet. Still she was crass and undignified in every way. My hands reached through my clothes pulling the small phone from the hidden pocket within my cloak. It was very one sided, when she wished to contact me she used this small communications device but should I wish the same I either had to hope it was convenient or break in which often involved conquering her latest playing thing the Red Devil of Sector Seven.

I brought it to my ear though I should have known to not bring her so close to my sensitive hearing range. "What on earth are you shouting about Kokonoe?" My annoyance must have weaved a rich tapestry of anger for it only fanned her own flames of indignation.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I sighed sitting back against the couch and Ragna was quick to attempt to drag my attention away. His lips kissing against my pulse and tracing upwards against my jaw causing my head to tilt backwards. He was crawling over me now his lips leaving bites and kisses trailing down until he was against me. Naughty little beast I could barely concentrate on what Kokonoe was shouting about. "You're fucking with all the causality markers; my tests are off the chart. What the hell are you doing?!"

Another growl left his throat as his fingers were tracing along my ribs again. The fire on my insides igniting faster than I could calm it under his menstruations. My nails snaked into his hair grabbing onto it in an attempt to get him to both top and to stay close. His breath hot against my ears making me dizzy. "Watch your pulse damn it!" She was screaming at me and I forced in a shaky breath. "You're blood pressure is way too high. If you keep this up I'll have to drag you in for another fusion."

My nose scrunched and a hand placed on Ragna's chest forced him to stop. Though she was an inconvenience she was unfortunately fully correct, I could not afford to let this continue. "What precisely has you calling in such an outrage Kokonoe. I highly doubt my heart rate is something so dire as to invoke you to call me in such a rage."

I could hear Kokonoe take a long breath and what I thought was a sniffle. Ragna had taken my fingers into his own his other hand, the one affected with a false grimoire, teased into my hair flattening out each strand. My face must have shown it's concern for he wasn't attempting to drag at my attention any longer instead leaving only the smallest of kisses. His fingers letting go of my own before he began to slowly readjusting my top and pulling the hooks into place. I tried to force myself to concentrate elsewhere. I didn't want this to end...for this one moment of joy to shatter within my own fingers. Kokonoe had regained her composure and her voice was controlled as she spoke.

"I'm going to give you access to the rift. Bring your pets and Ragna... all hell has broken loose." I could feel my brow lowering as inside I was caught. She knew he was here...what else did she know? I rose and Ragna did as well pulling his jacket and refastening it.

"Yes Kokonoe...we'll be there momentarily." Long digits moved without me as I was once more feeling the pull of what happened outside of this small bubble of pleasure. The cloak replaced I tied the bow with perfect succession as he finished gathering his blade once more into it's protective sheath. It had been wrong from the first moment he stepped into my garden and I did not send him away as quickly as he had come. When I let him kiss me...I had set gears in motion that had best been left alone. I adjusted my cloak as he stood in front of me.

My hand was raising with my twin black ties in hand to place my hair into it's customary holding. His pale fingers curling over them stopping them. "Please, leave it down."

I frown, his request one I was not sure I was willing to accept but his finger reached pulling one tie from my fingers as the soft silk slipped without complaint into his palm. His fingers tied it into a knot at his wrist before slipping his glove over it. He must have seen my look of trepidation for he quickly leaned downward placing his lips against my own. "Don't regret it..." he whispered to me his breath tickling along my ear as we parted,

"I won't." My only response. He stepped back from me and smiled, the rift opened grabbing us both. I did not call Nago and Gii just yet, they would come when I called regardless of where I was. Our eyes coming clear as we stood in the central lab of Sector Seven with Kokonoe's arm crossed across her chest. Her pink hair frazzled around her ears and her twin tails twitching agitatedly.

"Where the fuck have you been?!"


	8. Blood

What is this I see? Is it a new chapter? Why yes, yes it is.

Nova

**Chapter Eight: Blood**

_Two wrongs do not make a right_

Ronin-Gai

December 31st 2199 7:00 pm

"Rachel – I.." I'd been thinking for five days about what to say to her. Everything from sappy confessions full of quotes from authors I didn't give a shit about, ploys to impress her, to telling her that we shouldn't have started this and to just forget about the whole damn thing. She invaded my dreams, now replacing my nightmares with something more frustrating. I had only managed to sneak glances at her since Kokonoe gave her holy hell about even being in my damn presence. That double tailed cat knew something was up, and from what I had heard that meant Jubei did to.

My hands pushed through strands of hair as I just stared into the mirror at myself. I looked like hell, I had my own room in a hotel in this district, and I guess I should have been comfortable...I wasn't. I hadn't seen her, not once since we sat in Kokonoe's 'office'. Today was it, I knew that. Today was the day I broke into the branch and hopefully stopped this once and for all. My fingers played idly with the black tie at my wrist, my fingers curling over it. I didn't dare take it off, as if it was the only thing that kept me tied to her. Proved to me that what happened was real and not some fucking weird dream. I'd kissed her, I knew her lips...I wasn't going to forget that.

"Tch," I turn from the mirror, I can't think of a damn thing to say to her. What if I don't even fucking see her? What the hell would that mean? I give a look at my surroundings before adjusting my jacket once more. Even if I was in love with her, a question I had no fucking clue what the real answer to was, this couldn't wait. That thing waiting for me at the bottom of that cauldron would find me if I didn't find it first.

_You're a distraction_. Kokonoe, it was probably that bitch's fault that Rachel wasn't here. It was her fucking fault that she hadn't been here these nights, why she hadn't been near me in enviable positions. I groaned turning away from the door and moving to the sink splashing cold water against my face. I had to focus damn it. If I could do this, if I could stop this then I'd have all the time I wanted with her. This moment, this moment mattered more than anything else in my fucking waste of a life.

_What the hell do you think you're doing? You're distracting her._

_You have to stay away from her or you're going to fuck with more than you know. You could put this whole world into a hell hole._

_Stay away from her._

_You don't know what you're messing with. If you fuck this up, I'll make you regret it._

I narrow my eyes into the mirror above the sink, my own reflection following me around. What the hell did she know? Why did I have to give a damn of what she thought we did? It was Rachel and my choice for fuck's sake and it would stay that way. My fist thumps against the glass watching a small broken mark appear beneath, a shatter to slide up the siding of the mirror. I narrow my eyes and turn from it grabbing a towel.

"Bloodedge." A deep rumble of a voice from outside the doorway. He wouldn't come in, I know that much. He couldn't fucking fit.

"Hold on, damn it."

"We have exactly two hours before Hakumen has to be extracted. I would prefer to finish this early." I grit my teeth, I knew what he was there for as well. He wouldn't take my grimoire since Kokonoe knew I could break her little elite guard. He was there to restrain me if necessary should I be, in her words, fucking distracted. What a pain in the ass.

I throw the towel to the side and feel for my blade. Secured as expected, I was going to give that cauldron holy hell. I didn't care if I had to kill a thousand men to get to it. A gloved hand slides the door open and that red bulk is standing there eyeing me. I had to get a bottom floor room since only the lobby was big enough to hold him. The marble floors clicking beneath both of our feet as he had to lean out the automatic double doors opening us out to the cherry trees and bustling streets of the Ronin-Gai district. I had been stuck outside of the branch due to things having to be done 'in the right way'. Apparently Tager had to go hide some fucking devices around town to get the now released hero back where he belonged.

Now I moved with purpose. It would be a fucking cinch to get in now; with the Red Devil playing back up no one was going in or fucking out of this branch. It's why we decided to attack at the end of the day, night was already falling and I could see the moon rising up in front of me.

The moon, I'd been staring at it more and more. The moon was always outside her windows, I give a grumble of a noise trying to snap myself out of it. I had to fucking concentrate; I had to kill that thing down there that poisoned my sister's memory. That was more important than anything I was feeling.

"You alright, Bloodedge?" That deep voice oddly sounded concerned but I merely gritted my teeth.

"Let's get this over with."

The NOL branch loomed in the distance. The huge ex-cathedral slivering out chunks of the moon. Fucking pompous NOL, this'd show 'em.

The wheel of fate is turning.

Cathedral

December 31st 2199 8:10 pm

The doors opened with ease, perhaps too much. I take in the silver haired man beside me as he walks with that confident gait but even he is disturbed. The ars protecting the door is no longer present, it simply opens to our presence like a party and inside the halls are eerily silent. He knows these branches like the back of his hand, as he picks a hallway with determination and begins walking down it.

"Been here before?"

"Nah, all these NOL branches are set up the fucking same." He gave a one breathed chuckle at that as he walked down the hall. Apparently the silence was getting to him because he soon began to shout. "Yo, Ragna the Bloodedge here, why don't you all come meet the Grim Reaper?"

Nothing, it just echoed off the halls. We shared a glance then as my fingers adjusted the shades on my nose. This was incredibly odd. "I sign autographs!" He took another moment before shaking his head, "Pizza Delivery!" Still nothing. Now I had to consent that I too was beginning to wonder where everyone was. I had snuck into a few NOL branches and normally you were hiding constantly or throwing people to the side. Here, it was just empty. Even after 'performing hours' these places were filled with higher ups of the NOL, lower secretaries, and end-of-the-day workers. There was always someone present. Now the halls were a ghost town without a single living thing except for us.

Ragna heard something and stopped for a moment, my own curiosity compelling me to follow in same. His head slightly tilted I could not but comically comment to myself that he looked quite a bit like a hunting dog. I hoped, should Kokonoe be monitoring my movements and thoughts as per usual, that she would find such a comparison comical.

Still with that momentary bit of humor passed I too was beginning to see what made him stop. Shuffling of feet and muffled voices. His eyes rose to me and his jaw was set. The conflict in his eyes that had been brimming the last few days was gone and he was concentrated and deadly. I could see why they called him the Grim Reaper.

"Head down towards the Cauldron and get Hakumen. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on." He was about to bolt toward the noise when a large hand of mine stopped him before pulling out the small cellular phone unit. At least within the Library we should have reception.

"Keep in contact. Kokonoe will let you know should the Cauldron open."

He tucked it into a pocket of that long red jacket before taking off. He had good speed behind him I had to give him that, my own steps lumbering but the long gait allowing me to easily keep up. We split off at the end of the hall, both to separate destinies. I just had to hope he didn't run off, I didn't particularly want to be dismantled when all this was over.

I touched my inner communicator as I headed down the first set of stairs. "Kokonoe, I have given Ragna my communicator, please track his location."

"I already know that you idiot! If he runs off this is on your damn head, got it?! Now get Hakumen out of here."

I shake my head as I head down. Oh Kokonoe, it's always going to be on my head.

"Keep your thought patterns within acceptable parameters you bag of bolts!"

Despite myself, I can't help but laugh. "Sorry Kokonoe."

"JIIN!" My blade smacked against his feeling, the shattered bits of ice pushing off of me. Even if I hadn't seen him in over ten years, his face was unmistakable. He had a sadistic grin on his face, that fucking bastard. My legs placed on either side of the girl he was wailing on, I pushed him back. I took my attention from him to look down at her. She was so small, her big green eyes staring up in shock and the NOL uniform...she looked so much like...

"So you noticed too, eh brother?" My eyes narrow as I look at him.

"Get the fuck out of here." I shout over my shoulder, she gives a small noise of surprise but pulls herself to her feet.

"Forgive me, Mr. Bloodedge but it is my duty to retrieve the Major, as well as to stop you." There wasn't a sure bone in her body but she raised her guns regardless. I couldn't look at her, Jin was right there, and if I gave him a momentary opening he would cut my arm off again, if not a whole hell of a lot fucking more.

"Come on brother, let's kill her! She doesn't deserve to live with a face like that!" He was laughing, fucking psycho, I only looked at her once more.

"Do you want to die? Get the hell out of here; you can come after me later."

"Oh brother, such confidence, when you're only here so I can kill you again!" He came at me fast, but at least the little moron got the idea, moving out of our way. He slammed into me hard pushing me back slightly as my blade flicked towards him.

"You fucking bastard."

"Oh Ragna, is that any way to talk about your own brother." He sliced at me again, "Ooh, Yukianesa wants your blood Ragna. We'll both enjoy this!" He shot ice at me but my blade sliced it, the bits of his shot falling to either side. I would kill the fucking bastard.

Rebel 1

Action!

He came at me fast, a dance of movement. Hit after hit after hit and all I could do was block each one. Finally he pushed me to my knee and I had an opening. Pulling my blade out I quickly slam it against his ankles and he falls. I dash backwards staring down at him as he gives only a small turn and is up with ease. That grin was mocking me.

"Come now brother, you'll have to do better than that!" He dashes at me and I raise my blade defensively only to have a shot of ice hit me at the knees. Fucking little shit! I start to pull myself out but not before he reaches me, his blade cutting across my midsection. He'd pay for that.

I break free as he tries to go for another hit instead bringing my blade up to slice at his arm and pulling the blood in me. The cut healed instantly and his eyes narrowed. "So that's how it is, you're just like her now. That will make you all the more fun to kill!"

He knew Rachel...I should have known. Our blades met sending, sparks flying. His eyes, those damn eyes just burning into me. His grin so sure, that cold countenance of 'Major Kisaragi' I had heard about during the Ikaruga War apparently left at the door. Another parry, our blades grinding into one another, before I place another hand on the flat edge of my blade pushing him back. He stumbles and I rush forward, a burst of speed born of adrenaline ripping through me.

My blade cuts upwards sending him airborne, "Jin," my foot comes down as I twist in air sending him careening sideways, "why don't you," I raise my foot high, and those eyes stare up at me, "die already." The blade connects and he rockets toward the ground his body thumping against the tiles. He isn't done, up within seconds as my own body lands feet first on the ground, blade up and ready.

"This is why you made me kill her brother. You always loved her more. You should look at me, no one but me!"

"You're a sick bastard." He was laughing again, his voice almost ready to shatter as he raised Yukianesa and rushed me. A leap leading him towards me on a blade of ice and I raised my fist to block. He jumped letting it run into me and knock me back while his blade came down from above sending me rolling. I could feel my jacket sliding against the tiles and a fight to regain my breath as I was up again.

"I'll kill you for not loving me, and I'll kill everyone who looks like her! No one deserves you, no one but me!" His mind was fucking gone, he grabbed me pulling me up and I felt the ice wrap around us sticking me there. "You made me kill her, it was your fault! Always running to Saya's every whim." He threw me back and my shoes grated against the floor letting out a large rattling cry before I raised my blade to him.

"You killed a helpless girl Jin. A girl who couldn't even get out of bed most days, and you fucking killed her. You sick bastard." Hate bubbled into me while he laughed wildly.

"And I would have killed that girl too, just for looking like her!" Our blades met again but this time I grabbed him, bashing his face against my sword before throwing his head against the ground. He rolled with the hit, rising once more as I rushed at him. His blade surged forward a wall of ice to meet me, and it took every ounce of me to block it, throwing up the blue-green glow of a shield to deflect it. He pushed me to the defensive, blade clashing one after the other as the echo of the room rebounded every damn hit back.

I deflected his blade to the side before coming up with my foot, letting it smack against his solar plexus and shoving him backwards. Another dash and I was pulling his blood into me, it felt like poison but I needed it. All the scratches on my form sealed up. His breath was heaving now as he raised the blade in defense, but it wasn't going to stop me. My fists and sword were bashing against him, pushing back until he was shoved against the far pillar. My hand reached through the shield suddenly and tossed him the other way. He stumbled up and I knew it was over. Spots of blood and rips in his uniform making it all too apparent.

"Stop Jin." His eyes seemed to finally become focused and he sat up.

"No, not until you're dead." Both of our feet hit the floor at the same moment, our blades shoving into one another but he grabbed my arm shoving me sideways as he ripped the tie off my wrist. "I thought I smelled something different." My eyes narrowed as he brought it up to his nose almost covetously.

"Apparently she's done more than just bite you, my brother. How does it feel, to be used by a vampire?" That sick smile was crossing his face again and my blade rose to stop it.

"Carnage!" He merely laughed dodging out of my way and I quickly stopped flipping through the air to gaze at him as he kept it trapped in this hand, dodging each move as he kept it so close.

"She smells wonderful, doesn't she? Roses and blood..." My blade smacked against Yukianesa again and he simply turned out of the way sending me past him with my next blow. "Is that what attracts you, the smell of blood? Like an animal." He gave another of those haunting laughs as his blade sliced the ribbon in half.

"Then I will have to bleed for you!" He gave a laugh as he sliced his hand open and I watched the blood drip down into spots on the floor. He was fucking nuts, I mean Jin had looked like hell that day but this...this was just beyond.

"Come brother, we can even die together if you want!" He gave a laugh before his blade was coming at me again. I had enough, our eyes met and he just stared into me as our blades screamed against one another. "You know, dying is all there is for us."

"Maybe for you." I grabbed him and threw him back and he hit the far wall, but my body rushed and he never touched the ground. There were no shouts, no panting breaths. Blackness swallowed us both the only sound was my blade cutting into him and draining his life into me. He was helpless as I cut into him one last time before pulling all I could from his body into my own.

Astral Finish!

Ragna Win.

He fell to the ground, still slightly conscious and the girl came forward, eyes filled with fear. I leaned down taking what was left of Rachel's tie into my hand. Roses and blood...now it stunk of Jin's blood...maybe that's how it was meant to be. His breath was shallow, but he'd recover. I'd spared him again like an idiot, no matter what he did...no matter how much I fucking hated him. I couldn't kill him. I stood up turning to her as her guns were trained on me.

"He's fine." Her eyes narrowed, but as she looked past me, she could see his chest rising and falling with only a few superficial cuts, well aside from the one on his hand. "Get him out of here."

"W-wait!" She was running after me before her small figure slid in front of me. "I-it is my duty as a member of the NOL to stop you." My eyes narrowed, I couldn't believe this shit. This tiny blonde figure in my way, her eyes hauntingly familiar, was staring up at me. I couldn't help it, my hand reaching up and pressing her cap slightly ruffling the hair beneath a smirk on my lips. It must have scared her for she jumped back a squeaking.

"Just tell them I over took you. You need to get Jin out of here, he needs to go to a hospital."

"B-but Mr. Bloodedge!" I had taken two steps past her, a smirk on my lips as I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Go on, you can chase me another day." Her eyes widened a little before she turned from me, but I stopped watching as she ran over to Jin. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Vermillion, Lieutenant Noel Vermillion."

I gave her a nod and a smile, "Noel." I'd have to remember that name. She ran from me, her body moving over Jin as she quickly helped him up her guns holstered as she supported him, both hobbling away.

Memories, it's funny how they always haunt you. The strip of fabric was secured in my pocket as I moved towards the stairs. I heard her echoing steps, I was sure she would be back...I hoped for it.

It was the first face I'd seen that really looked like her, and maybe I could settle for that fact.

"Hmm, this is a problem... No matter. After all, it's not like he can escape ν...maybe I'll take that arm back after all!"

The wheel of fate is turning.

Area 0

8:30 pm

"Tager! Tager! Get out of there!"

His blade hit against the metal of my arm, that damn featureless face pushing me back. This isn't the first time I've met him but this time the situation was much direr. I deflected it away but he wasn't listening, and I had nowhere to go.

I had always dreamed about this, the chance to meet and perhaps fight one of the six heroes. Now I was learning first hand that their strength wasn't some fairy tale imagining. It was real, and it seemed it would be the last lesson I learned.

"Damn it! Tager, I said get your heavy ass out of there!"

I could hear the snap of chords, the crackle of cut electrical wires as my vision was beginning to tunnel. She was screaming, pleading for me to get up. No insults now, just begging.

"Sorry Kokonoe, you'll have to send someone else...for the extraction."

"Don't talk like that Tager! Get up, you have to get out of there. Please!"

"My internal systems are failing Kokonoe."

I raise my head and I can see Hakumen just standing over me, that faceless mask and body from the Susano'o unit glinting in the artificial light down here.

"Is this all the Grimalkin can offer me?" His echoing words were curt as he stared down at me. His blade rose to finish me off, and I closed my eyes.

"Thanks Kokonoe, for everything."

"Tager!"

Long moments passed, and nothing happened. Surely it had not been instant, nor painless, yet as I opened my eyes, Hakumen was nowhere in sight. Blocking my view were a pair of odd shoes, the edges of which were hiding in a long and very full skirt. The unmistakable crackle of electricity forming in the air hit within my components, fusing those that had melted. It wasn't a perfect job, but my vision soon cleared. She didn't look at me, her eyes staring at the White Knight without hesitation.

She was almost unrecognizable as she stood before me. Her classic attire replaced as her hair fell long. The clothing she wore was identical to her usual outfit, but the black and red ensemble was replaced by red and white. Even her creatures, now a pale white shade like fresh clouds, the only remaining black was the center of her crosses and the wings tucked at her sides. Her hair tickled at her calves moving in the unfelt wind that constantly surrounded her small form, a single strand never still for more than a breath.

"Ms. Alucard, what are you doing here?"

Her hand raised and another blast of wind stopped Hakumen who was quickly attempting to move to her. "I promised Kokonoe I would not allow you to be destroyed."

"Kokonoe...made you promise?" My head couldn't pull in this information. At first I consider it an odd malfunction but the mere idea of Kokonoe trying to preserve me in something as important as this.

"I would suggest you leave the consideration of your current relationship with Kokonoe for some other time. At this present moment it would be best if you were to find yourself somewhere else to be until I am finished. Then you may retrieve him as planned."

I stare at her for a long moment, she was insane. Hakumen was raising his form, seething with anger, recognition. It was in that moment I realized they knew one another...and that this was no new feud. I was quick to move. While I was crippled in several portions, her shock to my systems would keep my function intact.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Is all I say to her as I move from the long hallway into Area 0, the menacing cauldron glistening like a sharpened blade waiting to slice something. We didn't have much time.

"The Spectator." His words were empty and echoing as they always were. "I should have known." I stare at him without an ounce of the fear for which I felt for him in younger years. I knew him now, his secrets and his past. I knew his suffering, if in another form.

"Hello, little hero, or should I say harlequin?" I could feel his eyes through the mask of Susano'o. He knew me as well as I knew him. Even from the boundary he had known what had become of me, the changes, and his memories of before. I could not imagine the strife it could be at times to be clear upon what year it was. Still, his time within the boundary had given him purpose, a purpose I was meant to foil. Ragna was not meant to die, for even in death the Beast would be released, I could not allow that.

"It is time for this little game to end." He raised his blade, and I could feel his blood boiling beneath the surface, he steps toward me. He may dwarf my small stature but I do not flinch.

"I can smell him on you, the taint of the black beast." He gives an indistinguishable noise that I take for disgust as moving into his obligatory stance. He is predictable in this way and I merely step backwards. My fingers curl around Nago's handle as he sits effortlessly above me.

"Come, since we are both here, how about we play a little in the time allotted to us."

"I shall end your pathetic existence vampire. I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I-"

My eyes roll despite myself, his speech has gotten rather tiring. "Oh, do shut up."

Rebel 1

Action!

He is apparently agitated as I do not allow him to finish his little ploy at a catch phrase. The wind presses him back as I throw a rod, staking it into the ground firmly behind him. If my movements have shocked him he gives no sign of it. He merely rushes toward me, that barbarian blade striking into me but Gii quickly placed his cushy form between us, easily deflecting the blow. He charges again and this time I crouch, letting Nago soak up his attack this time. I cannot help but grin as I then quickly sit upon Nago's 'throne' like form sending a shock of electricity into Hakumen's blade, watching it arc and crackle before it connects to him showing me the interior of his form. His bones clearly displayed against the black of the electricity.

He takes merely an instant to recover and he is coming at me once more. I block the first strike but he drives low tripping me and forcing me down. His large foot came down upon me in a striking blow that knocks the wind from me. I am up in moments and another rod shot from the Nago cannon sends him backward from me.

His armored bulk rises once more and meets with an unhappy surprise as I am already quite close to him. The edges of my shoes touching effortlessly upon the ground before my wings stab into him. The wind dances around me with ease. "Nago, take care of it." I bring the white umbrella to my side and a swirl of movement strikes him with blunt force before I move to sit next him. Nago shifts with ease, his cat form forgotten as he become a large spiked collar about me, twirling as I cut into his armor protected legs. He falls as I stand over him once more.

My petty actions must have angered him for he is striking at me quickly and I simply jump over him. Our battle silent from jeers as I float over him, my 'swing' umbrella now holding me effortlessly over him. He jumps to attempt to grab a hold of me but Nago is quickly moved beneath me and another pirouette sends us diving as my lower half is now a bladed top on his head and shoulders.

He is quick to recover, however, as an upwards slice of that blade knocks me from the air and I fall downward. Nago and Gii both dove beneath me, cushioning my fall. He is on the offensive once more his slices are as precise as I am careful. I deflected each one blow for blow.

"Infinity!" Oh dear. His form glows white and once more I take to the air, Silpheed moving me far from his grasp. I land effortlessly on the edges of my heelless boots. He rushes towards me and I do not run, instead merely smiling before he comes close. My form is lifted a slight turn before lightning comes to me. He hits me first, reeling him backwards into a rod that strikes the electric blow with full force.

"George the thirteenth." I kneel and from my hands the small green frog hops forward leaving the comfortable hiding spot of my red skirts to make his way slowly towards Hakumen. The white knight is on his feet again and I can only smile.

He is beginning to tire; I can see it in the way he carries himself. His sword glitters as he holds it upwards, and then a white blazing light cuts downwards. I hop over it with ease my, Silpheed once more pulling me away from him.

"Damn vampire." He growls at me before rushing at me once more, but I regard him simply with a grin. He had forgotten about dear George and within four steps of me he realizes his mistake, the frog becoming electrified and shocking him with a pink flash. The Susano'o unit is beginning to smoke due to all the electric charge, but he is relentless. My hands rise and another of my minions appears, an impish little jack-o-lantern. His glowing purple form seeming harmless and Hakumen considers it for a moment. It would be the only moment he would have. My hand flashes forward and a sudden gale pushed the small form towards him. Its small mouth opens and soon becomes gaping before it hits him with the full force of his wind-aided velocity. The white knight recovers but only to be hit once more, his body propelling from behind, then forward again in rapid succession. I leave him to rest along with Silpheed as I propel my body once more towards him. He attacks and I counter it with ease my, sword appearing from my cloak to hit him backwards.

Two steps carry me to him and I grab him as he rises. "Know your place," My hand meets with the cold mask and even through it the force of my slap sends him to his feet. He is finished now, panting upon the ground.

Finish!

Rachel win.

I kneel before him. He is not hurt but bruised enough to leave him upon his knees. My fingers rising to touch a single piece of silver hair before my fingers remove his mask. Those green eyes were staring into me beneath that mountain of silver hair. "Forgive me...little hero." We stare into one another for but a moment, the harshness of war having changed him.

His hair falls over his pale skin, white as my own from the Susano'o blocking sensation and even sunlight from him. Jin, even within this form he is still that man who fights for his sanity with the knowledge he must bear. Disgust is written on his face, and I do not blame him. Within the Susano'o he is not who he was...he is Hakumen, not Jin Kisaragi. Jin was merely a forgotten memory now. My fingers touch against his cheek and he does not flinch away. "Next time Hero." I hand him his mask and I see him begin to flicker.

"Ah, the grimalkin." He stands, his mask replaced, hiding those void filled green eyes, and he disappears from view. My feet finding sure footing as Nago and Gii rise with me. The Cauldron is quiet for but a few moments. Soon, it shall all begin again. I can already feel the rumble of the cauldron beginning to awaken deep underground. I turn, my long hair fluttering in a slight breeze before falling again. I had expected such long strands to become a burden within battle, but my manipulation of Silpheed had kept them under control.

"Get your ass back here Tager. I've got Hakumen." I stare up at the Red Devil, and he at me. There are emotions so confounding as to never be understood flashing beneath his honey colored glasses. Kokonoe's crackle forgotten as he merely touches the small communicator.

"Tell your creator she owes me a large favor in return." He laughs shaking his head as he stands there. 'Kokonoe…' the small flickering thread of understanding between us both, '…we are from such different worlds'.

"I'll try to. Kokonoe doesn't listen to anyone."

"Of that I am aware." Another secret smile, that small bit of understanding before silence over takes us both in this echoing and empty space.

"Will you be alright?"

Such an odd question, but as he rests a large hand upon my shoulder I understand. He does not mean the Cauldron, he means what I shall witness there. This is a very strange time line indeed. "Thank you, but I shall be fine, and thank you for being the eye...he has sat within the Boundary for far too long."

His eyes show his confusion, but I merely smile. He will understand in time the many roles Kokonoe has created for him to play. "Go now, you mustn't be here when it opens." Tager's eyes narrow and he simply nods before turning, his thunderous steps carrying him away.

I stare into the empty space below, the cauldron large and shuddering as time soon would come to an end. The white void would once more trap me in its embrace, and I would watch her kill him. ν-13...she would come once again and with her take away the world. My breath is caught in my throat as I feel the first rumble of its opening. Soon the large metal doors would peel away and her sheath would release her to kill Ragna. I could only hope...that he stopped her.

"It seems once again...all we can do is watch." Sorrow filters into my voice and I can feel Gii shivering beside me in concern, but there is no hope. This was my place...and I had to rest within it. I feel the weight of my form lifting as only toe edges touch upon the ground before leaving the grated floor entirely. Weightless, I begin to move upwards as Nago sits within my hand, soon it would all be over. Emotion rose within me, clutching with brutal strength upon my heart. I was not entirely confident that I could stand to watch him meet his demise once more, yet this is my place.

"Rachel." His voice stops me floating mere inches above the ground. Nago and Gii turning with worried glances as I move within the air my small wings fluttering for but a moment before settling against my dress again. "You were...just going to leave?" My eyes move to corners as he steps towards me, slow and determined. I float downwards as Nago leaves from his umbrella to move to my side in his original cat form once more.

Our eyes meet, his sadness and mine mingling as those strangely colored pools cross over me again. Almost questioning if I was real. All of my resolve to force myself into the corner, to be the observer once more crumbling under that gaze. "I am a distraction, Ragna..."

"No."

"There are things happening so much greater than you or I."

"I don't care."

He came over to me as I backed away from him. I could not be here...I was meant to merely watch from where neither of them could see... where no one could. The rail trapping me from the cauldron stopped me, and he was merely an echo from my own steps.

"Please..."

"Hush." Strong arms enclose around me, and I know I have made a terrible mistake. His breath upon my skin lit my insides on fire and tears ran down my cheeks despite myself. His smell fills my nostrils and I can think of nothing else. He is a poison, a drug which I cannot escape. "There is so much I wanted to say. " His words are a whisper and I feel the cauldron shudder. Time is slowing down as it opens, pulling dust and loose rocks. The end is coming unbearably close.

"Now is not the time." It is all I can say as he separates from me and his lips capture my own. Every night since the music room I have thought of this. His lips, his eyes, his arms. Everything I was so close to touching, and I now I knew I was to lose it again. All this would merely be a memory, and we would be lost to one another. Perhaps in that way...it was better for us both.

I pull my lips from his so my eyes might meet his. We did not have much time left...He tried to pull me to him again, to stop me from escaping but there was no time for this beautiful sentimentality. This had to end...now. A hand firmly placed on the center of his chest stopped him once more and his eyes filled mine. "Not now. Listen to me."

"Rachel, please..."

"No..."

He frowns, his fingers coming to touch my hair. I left it down for him and yet now I realize how foolish it was, as it fills his eyes with sadness. My hand, bare as it is, touches his face and his eyes fill my own. Secret words written in them, things he did not know how to say nor could I read. "Never admit defeat. Endure whatever pain you may face, and fight until your last breath, as a human being. Even if you are ugly, pathetic, and broken..." My breath is trapped behind emotion that suffocates my heart within me.

"Rachel..I-"

"Please Ragna."

He lowers his head, eyes hidden away from me between a sheet of pearl and silver. My hand falls away and his arms pull me to him. "Go." He whispers and a small noise escapes me despite myself, "remember...don't you dare regret this." His lips slam into mine and despite every bit of restraint and control within my form, tears slip from the corners of my eyes, tightening my throat to unbearable degrees. He lets go and steps past me, never daring to meet eyes with me again. Perhaps it is because he knows of my sorrow...and neither of us can afford to embrace or even acknowledge its presence. The cauldron opens its insides peeling away as the large amber and silver structure births from the ground, I watch it as it pulls above me, Ragna leaving to meet it first hand as I sit here on the sidelines.

Spectator. Bystander. A mere member of the audience, who has fallen so deeply for one of the actors that her life is beginning to quickly lose its meaning. Sitting at the side lines...at times I had deeply regretted the course I was forced to take, at others I had welcomed it. To know that the course of the future did not rest upon my small set of shoulders, even if in many ways the weight of it did.

"Princess?" Nago whispers beside me and we disappear. I will not leave, but I will stay where we cannot be seen. Standing atop the cauldron's holding chamber and watching the scene below. I am a mere spectator, given the best seats in the house to watch her own play unfold. I may manipulate the scenery....or imbue hope in the actors, but I cannot change the lines, I cannot change the course. That...is up to him.

Yet, I cannot help but feel that I have failed. He walks with conviction, his metal tipped boots leaving clinks of noise that rise up even from where I stand within the pointed halo of Nu's holding chamber. ν-13...she steps from the hold chamber, her pale hair falling in long wisps around her, and I can barely watch. I know what is coming, it plays out in flashes. The sick set of memories...all the times I have seen her blade pierce his flesh...the flames of the cauldron. The little hero shouting for her to release him, though he too knows the fated role he plays. My heart leaps as I watch him, those final fated steps. I force myself to be iron, to be steel entrapped where I stand, and that I will watch this unfold. He would expect nothing less of me.

I am beginning to realize that the caring I hold for him is not some simply trifling emotion to be smothered within moments of it budding. It is not a mere weed within my garden, stifling plants and poisoning them. It is instead a rare orchid...blooming amongst roses.

"This is it huh?" My communicator crackles and I raise it to my ears, a sad look upon my eyes. I should have known she would be watching.

"Yes, it is. We have but a few moments now, before all shall be decided."

I hear the crunch of food through the crackle of bad reception and I cannot help but frown. Kokonoe had the most peculiar ability for the worst possible timing and a complete lack of consideration. Of course, I suffered from a similar affliction. I stood in simple silence as the communication device simply sits in my hand.

"Until next time Kokonoe...may we hopefully find the answer we seek, so as to avert this in the future."

"Same to you."


	9. Resolution

Hello everyone, your kindly writer again. Sorry I haven't been updating, life has gotten busy but I am moving back into the story itself. Thank you all so much for your favorites and reviews! They are what keep me pressing on and coming back to this story. I hope you all enjoy this, a bit short, of a chapter. And I will see you all in chapter ten!

Nova

**Chapter Nine: Resolution**

_Death and life are equivalent_

"Ragna!" That voice...a shudder rushes through me as I stare at her. White hair and that one red eye, the eye patch blocking the other. She rushes towards me with arms open and for a moment I'm frozen. The voice...the face. Ripping at me like a blade in my midsection. I knock her to the side.

"Awww..." She pulls herself off the ground, her face fallen as she stares at me. "Do you not like me like this, Ragna? I have a voice just so I can talk to you...a-and a body too."

"Just shut up!" My blade is out of it's sheath and pointed at her. That voice, that god damn voice!

"But I'm here for you Ragna...I'm yours." My eyes narrow and I'm quaking, quaking with a fury that I can't suppress. I swipe head long at her but she simply hops out of the way, her feet barely touching the floor. "You're just like me Ragna! You want to kill things, you want to destroy everything, destroy this whole world!"

"Shut up!" Another swipe, and she simply jumps out of the way. "I don't want to destroy this world, just you..."

"Aww...so you're just here to kill me again." There is a crash as the large weapons unit drops and from the dust she emerges in her weaponry.

"Come Ragna...let me hold you in my arms."

I can feel sweat through my glove as my hand tightens around the handle of my blade. I had to destroy her, destroy every fucking bit of her. I shout in rage like a damn animal and I rush at her. She stops me a damn portal slowing me down and she's on me. Her arms wrapping around me before a blade cuts into my side. She throws me off, and I'm only becoming more enraged. She is coming towards me now, those arms open and that damn metal scraping across the ground..

"Dead spike!" The blackness lurches upwards and hits her sending her reeling, but all she does is laugh. Blood leaving a trail along the floor as my body lowers to rush. I'll crush her, I'll fucking crush her.

My blade connects and I feel it scraping against her armored torso. Again she laughs my hands grabbing for her, but she hits me from behind. She can portal those damn blades . She's hitting me now, slices of the blades hitting my arms and legs as I desperately try to block them. My own blood spilling on the floor.

"We can fight until the end of time Ragna!" Her mad laughter echoes off the wall and I flinch at it. "You're meant for me Ragna! You and me, only you and me!" My blade smacks into her and she's clawing at me now. Her gloved fingers digging into my flesh before she slams against me knocking me backward.

"Fucking psycho bitch! I'll destroy you! I'll kill you!" I slam into her again, cutting into her. My hands in a flurry of motions as I slam against her armor again and again. Then I find the weakness, the connector on her arm. My blade slams into it and blood spurts hitting against me and falling sickly against the ground. It's hot and I wipe it off. That's when she moves dragging me with her as another series of blows sends my head reeling. I hit my blade against her head and she releases me. I tumble to the ground. The harsh metal grating of the floor shoving against my jacket as I roll away from her. A series of blades ripping across the floor meets me and I feel it slice into my skin.

A cry of pain rebounds off the wall, inhuman...it doesn't register until I pant for breath that it is my own. "You can't deny your feelings..." that voice...I fucking hate that voice. I'm on my feet again and I can feel the breath ripping through my lungs. Her arm is still bleeding, but it doesn't stop her from raising it and sending the chain of blades at her back toward me. They slice into me but I dodge most of them. A cut along my cheek flaring to life.

"Come to me Ragna..." Her voice is filled with rapture, and it breaks into that laugh. My body kneels down, and it is time to end it. A flurry of slashes crush into her and pieces of her armor fall away. She's crying as she stumbles backwards. It's over, her body shivering as those red eyes stare into me. I raise my blade, a final blow...it'll be over.

Her arm raises and a blade shoots forward and it hits my shoulder. I fall backwards and she is raisin,g laughing. "You can't get away from me Ragna..." Her voice quivering and that damn smile on her face. "I'm all yours, I was made for you..."

"I'm not.." Another blade cuts into me and pain rips a scream from my throat. "I don't...want...you." Her eyebrows narrow as she moves forward, her hands coming to touch my face.

"But Ragna...we were meant to be together."

Another blade slides from it's holster and connects. I'm pinned like some freakish doll and I struggle against it trying to will my hand to pull it out. "Let's go Ragna...let's destroy this horrible excuse for a world."

The large blade comes forward and I feel like I've seen it before...seen this before. It'll pierce through me, and then we fall into the Cauldron. Why have I felt this before? She comes forward with it and I wait for the impact...

It never comes. A sickening noise greets my ears and my eyes open. The sound of a blade pierced through flesh, and the shuddering noise that leaves the lungs with it. It never met with me, and her eyes open and stare into mine. Those ruby red eyes. Her blonde hair is fluttering the ends of it covered in her own gore. Stained red...red as those eyes.

"R-rachel..." My body moves and I feel the blades fall away from my shoulders. My hands coming to grab onto her face.

"Y-you can defeat her...Ragna..." My hands are pushing away her hair touching her face, touching the wound. I can hear the screams of rage from that doll but I don't care about her now. Why? Why the hell did she do that?! Her eyes are half closed and her brow knotted together in what I can only take for pain, still she doesn't scream or cry out. She just sits there the blade shoved through her midsection and glinting with her blood. The doll kicks her and she slides off the blade falling into me, my arms wrapping around her form. She's so small...so broken. A small coughing sound as blood drips down the corner of her mouth and those red eyes...so clouded.

"Why...why the hell did you do that..Rachel.."I'm shaking and her fingers touch my face, touching along my cheeks. Blood smearing with tears, I'm sobbing...crying, clinging her to me. I prop her up trying to shove her towards my neck. She's a vampire, maybe...

"Stop her...Ragna."

"Quiet...j-just shut up you stupid rabbit." I can feel the slick wet of blood against my torso and I can hear it falling against the ground...but I won't believe it...it's some sick dream. The Murakumo unit reaches down trying to wrench her out of my arms but I kick the damn doll away.

"Please Ragna...don't let your...hate...destroy." I shove my lips against her, but their cold now, her eyes distant staring open at nothing. She's limp in my arms, and I'm screaming.

"Shiit...shit...." Sobs, screams, I can hear the communicator screaming my own and hers as her body slides to the floor. Cut open...broken...dead.

"Why does she matter to you...Ragna?" That damn doll, her eyes wide open and afraid. Trying to figure out something she can't, and she pulls the blade upwards still red with a vampire's blood. "I'm the only one who can satisfy you! I'm the only one who can make it right!"

"Shut up." I get to my feet and my blade pierces into her, that small doll figure her eyes wide with fright.

Then...she smiles and her arms reach forward grabbing onto my hands. She pulls herself along my sword and I can hear it grating against what's left her armor another down pour of blood hitting against the grate. "Let's go destroy it."

My eyes see Rachel one last time as we fall back and tip into the cauldron. I don't want to fucking live anymore anyway...she's gone. She's dead...and so the rest of the world might as well be.

"Until next time...Rachel." The flames of the cauldron lick at my flesh, and unconsciousness swallows me whole.

_Once upon a time..._

_There was a girl._

_Not an ordinary girl, but a princess. Her parents were wonderful, and her life happy._

_But like all wonderful things, it had to end. A great black beast came, and swallowed all of her happiness away. Her father and his friends battled the black beast, at last defeating it. _

_But at a terrible cost._

_After it was defeated the king went to the girl, and spoke to her these words:_

"_You must keep time safe, my little one," he said "for without you...time itself will stop."_

_And he locked her away in a castle, on another plane of existence...and then he died._

_Leaving her alone...forever._


End file.
